


Star Boy

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Discomfortful flashback, Hermaphrodite Clark Kent, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Flashpoint (DCU), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: There are two universes.In the No.1 world, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne was childhood sweethearts in this world. And the No.2 world is flashpoint world. And there is no Superman in Flashpoint World.When Clark - No.1 world was eight years old, he was caught in the flashpoint world by a wrong stream of time. And suffered damage at the flashpoint universe.Bruce Wayne - No.1 world became Batman in his world to found Clark for twenty-two years, but he found nothing. He is so angry with his mistake that make Clark disappear.After 22 years ago, a stranger suddenly appeared at Wayne Manor...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This article focuses on the healing after Clark's return.  
> But there will be some flashbacks that are uncomfortable.  
> Please attention.

太阳明晃晃的，照得人很疼。他双手抱着腿蜷缩在松柏树高大的阴影之下，躲避无处不在的穿破众生的光箭。  
树叶和着风沙沙作响，啮齿类动物灵活的身影在茂密的丛林中穿梭，咔擦咔擦。他曲起肩膀捂住耳朵，紧紧闭着眼睛，面容犹带三分恐惧。  
‘如果你不想听，就闭上眼睛，然后去听自己的心跳。‘  
他在或远或近的声音怪圈里按照教导寻找自己的心跳。它就在自己的胸腔里，随着血液流动而收缩鼓动。  
‘对，闭上眼睛……听见自己的心跳了吗？……很好，现在让我们来试试你能听见多少声音。‘  
“不！”他惊恐的瞪大眼睛，急促而慌乱的喘气，捂着耳朵的手抽搐收缩，锋利的指甲划伤了耳廓。直到疼痛唤醒知觉，他才发现自己并没有待在那个辐射着黄澄澄能量的封闭房间里，周围的光，是从树木的间隙里洒下来的。四周都是高大的乔木，视野透明而清晰，但他眼前仍旧阵阵发黑，为记忆中的人声而畏惧的发抖。  
他不要……  
他不要听。  
那些轰鸣的、嘈杂的、刺耳的、几欲将他开颅的声音。  
那好疼。他叫不出声来，只能在喉间发出细小的呜咽。

“This is DP News Min……”  
“欢迎光临……”  
“ありがとう……”  
“Nous sommes profondément……”

他随着蜂拥而来的声音絮絮叨叨，念出一切他所能捕捉到的音节。往常只要他这么做，只要他念出某一个他们希望他念出的字节，他们就会关掉室内黄澄澄的灯光和无休止的声响，重新给他安宁，将他从头疼欲裂的痛苦中解放出来。但现在却不一样……  
他茫然的睁着眼睛，嘴角微动机械的念叨着涌至耳边的声节。他已念了许久，为什么没有人来关掉‘光’呢？  
他环抱自己的双腿，紧闭眼睛缩成一团，嘴里却不敢停止的细细碎念着。  
放过他吧。  
他真的什么也没做，没有想逃跑、也没有想反抗……  
为什么要一直用‘声音’折磨他？

……  
布鲁斯·韦恩头疼的看着面前的男人。阿尔弗雷德站在他的身侧。  
“他究竟在念些什么？”布鲁斯低声恼道。  
阿尔弗雷德：“英语，中文，日语，法语……几乎全世界的人类语言。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯捏了捏眉心，对这个自己在家门口捡到的奇怪男人十分头疼，“但他在说什么。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“一些有的没的。”  
布鲁斯：“他知道自己在说什么吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“也许您该问问看？没准儿他听得懂。”  
布鲁斯盯着瘦得不成人样的男人漆黑的发顶，攥着拳头有些说不出话。  
“万一他听不懂呢？”他悄声和管家细语。  
阿尔弗雷德不赞同的看了他一眼：“总得试一下才清楚。”  
布鲁斯有些犹豫。阿尔弗雷德低声道：“问问他从哪来，为什么在我们家门口，以及……他是谁。”  
布鲁斯在听见管家最后一句意有所指的话时不可遏制的有些颤抖，他紧了紧牙关，微怒道：“不可能的，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德将手搭在男人紧绷的肩膀上，冷静道：“总得试试才清楚，少爷。”  
“他、不可能……”布鲁斯努力控制着自己的声音，脑子里却忍不住回想起男人之前在他的接近下慌乱抬起的、汪蓝的眼眸。那一瞬对视带来的心悸与躁动，几乎让他忘记呼吸。  
克拉克……  
布鲁斯差一点惊呼出声，差一点忍不住将面前骨瘦如柴的男人紧紧拥抱入怀中，质问他究竟去了哪里！好在对方望来的陌生而惶恐的目光唤醒了他的神智，让他明白面前的人，并不是他的克拉克。  
布鲁斯深吸了一口气：“他不认识我，不认识我们，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“克拉克少爷失踪的时候才只有八岁……到现在二十几年的时间，并不一定还……”  
阿尔弗雷德没有说完，但布鲁斯懂他的意思。可是……他怎么会不记得他呢？布鲁斯想，他怎么可能不记得他呢！布鲁斯为失去克拉克而痛苦万分，在警方束手无策的情况下他为了寻找克拉克远走他乡游历世界，攀过山渡过海到过极地，只为将哥谭腐朽盘结的牢笼打破，救回他的克拉克。他相信，克拉克一定在某个地方等着他，一定……还在等待他的救援。  
但这么多年了，凭借蝙蝠侠发展起来的庞大的信息网，布鲁斯却仍旧没有找到关于当年失踪小男孩只言片语的消息。  
这简直让人不可思议。  
克拉克究竟去哪了？当初绑架他的人……究竟是如何做到人间蒸发的？没有指纹、没有微量物证，除了克拉克掉落在地的眼镜，没有任何东西可以追查。所有的疑问和惶恐盘旋在布鲁斯脑海之中，彻夜长年纠缠着他。没有人打电话给韦恩家勒索钱财，克拉克失踪后，就再也没有音讯。  
他懊恼于自己作为兄长的失职，没有在那一晚那个漆黑的街角看住他的小男孩。他可爱的小星星，究竟被谁给摘走了？他的星星……一定会哭吧，漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满泪水，为所有暗黑的暴力和脏污失去焦距，陨落光芒。  
他永远无法原谅那一晚任性的自己，没有牵牢克拉克的手。  
阿尔弗雷德握紧布鲁斯微微颤抖的臂膀，棕色的眼睛一如既往带着宽慰的沉稳之色。“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德轻声道，“不论他是不是克拉克少爷，他都是一个需要您帮助的、可怜之人。”  
布鲁斯喉咙干涩，撇过视线不与阿尔弗雷德对视，也不去看沙发上瑟缩的男人。

“我……”他说不出那句话来。  
我……  
我很害怕。  
我害怕面前的人不是克拉克，这代表我的小星星还在我不知道的地方受着苦流着泪，而我却分毫不知；我害怕面前的人是克拉克，这代表我多年的预感成真，我的小星星真的遭受了让我恨不能杀人的痛苦！

他花了二十多年寻找克拉克，成为罪犯恐惧的蝙蝠，临到头来第一次如此接近真相的时候，却开始害怕了。  
阿尔弗雷德握紧他的肩膀：“无论是还是不是，所有的事情都将有个结果。”  
布鲁斯抬起头来，紧紧盯住面前沙发上蜷缩的、穿着苍白色紧身衣、面容麻木而仓惶的削瘦男人。  
他似乎是累了，蜷着双腿摊靠在柔软的沙发垫上，低垂着头望着自己的手指，不再发出嗡然得让人烦躁的絮叨声。  
天早就黑了，韦恩庄园拉实的窗帘透不进一丝月光。  
布鲁斯感到自己的心一起一落跳得非常扎实有力，过多的热血使他面颊燥热，脖颈微红。  
“……你，”他出声，挑起音节，“看着我。”  
瘦巴巴的男人茫然而顺从的抬起头面向他，露出过长额发下无论如何都让人无法忽视的蓝眼睛。  
——他听得懂。  
布鲁斯心头跳了一下，眼睛无法从那一片蓝色上移开。  
“你……”  
他发现男人在细微的颤抖，于是不自觉放轻声音，心跳得愈发快了：“从哪来？”  
男人迟疑的晃了晃头，布鲁斯的心随之而起。过了半晌却仍没有得到对方的回答。  
——看起来是不知道了。  
布鲁斯微微有些失望，目光下移落在男人胸前，拿手指了指：“这个，是什么？”  
男人顺着所指望向自己的胸口，良久，回答：“……我的名字。”  
有那么一秒钟布鲁斯感觉自己仿佛被人一脚踹在了心窝上。  
“S。”

不是克拉克·肯特。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯不会在没有任何准备的情况下告诉肯特夫妇他捡到了一个疑似克拉克·肯特的人，在他能得到确凿的证据之前，他甚至不会采用这样一种修容词。  
这种表达是一种禁忌，这世上没有任何“疑似克拉克的人”——这里只有克拉克、和没有克拉克。  
布鲁斯紧闭着嘴，心中掩藏着一种焦躁的怒火，而紧贴在耳畔的电话正在运作，他远在法国的父亲的声音暗哑的从中流淌而出。  
“告诉我发生了什么让你不顾时差要在法国时间凌晨一点给我们打电话，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯的手指在椅子扶手上刮蹭，并没有先谈自己的问题。  
“妈睡了吗？”他问。  
一阵窸窣的衣料摩擦声，托马斯似乎正在转移阵地。他长长的打了个哈欠，语音阑珊：“家里只有你一个人热爱夜生活，小蝙蝠（My little bat）。”  
布鲁斯并不想就这个问题与一个医生多谈，他开始讲述今天下午的事情，向托马斯着重描述了家门口发生的奇怪事情。  
“如果他是流浪汉，或是什么遭遇恶劣事件的受害人，你知道该怎么做，布鲁斯，你帮助过很多这样的人。”托马斯似乎清醒了一点，他的声音听起来不再那么模糊而低微，“你没有这么做——有什么事情是让你不安的？”  
布鲁斯换了一个坐姿，否认了托马斯的说法：”我只是想让你回来后给他做个检查，你是专业的，Dad。”  
“No！别想！”  
布鲁斯有点不高兴：“今年截至上个月，你的法国之旅就已经不下三十次。”  
“讲点道理布鲁斯！那是公差！这是度假！”  
在布鲁斯再说点什么之前，听筒中突然传来一阵诡异的电流寂静声。布鲁斯确认电话并没有被挂掉，猜测玛莎突然的清醒促使托马斯按下了通话中的暂时静音。那么他们一定会提前结束度假回来了，布鲁斯再一次将电话放至耳边，很快又听见了对面再度响起的声音。  
“OK，Fine.”托马斯的声音里带着深深的无奈，“后天，星期五？”  
布鲁斯嗯了一声表示同意。  
托马斯打了个哈切：“晚安，小家伙。”  
布鲁斯：“晚安。”在挂断之前，他又叫住了托马斯：“那个人……穿着一件白色的紧身衣，看起来不像是寻常材料。”  
托马斯微微有些发愣：“什么？”  
布鲁斯：“一种从未见过的材料，我尚且不能确定。”  
托马斯点了点头：“我知道了。”  
布鲁斯：“衣服上有一个标志，钻石边框，内部是一个S。”  
一个短暂的停顿。  
托马斯回复道：“我们明天就回来，布鲁斯。”  
远距离的电信号被中断。布鲁斯坐在原地发了会呆，双手在沙发椅上收缩。他拿起圆桌上几份卢修斯寄送而来希望他予以定夺的决策方案，却在漫长的英文符号堆积中发现自己心烦意乱几乎不能冷静的思考。  
他发出一声恼怒的抱怨，不愿意承认自己为那个奇怪的人所颠覆了整颗平静的心境。  
他应该在托马斯和玛莎回来之前先掌握一些情报，而不是逃避般的什么也不干。  
布鲁斯站起来，步伐坚决又愤怒的快速向楼上走去。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
他大声叫着。

**  
卡尔·艾尔待在三楼的客房里。当在楼下被问完话后，他就被两人之中年长的那个带到了现在这个房间。  
这是一个相当宽敞和舒适的居所。卡尔从来没有见过这么宽大又柔软的毯子被铺在地面的模样，他小心翼翼的沿着毯子的边缘前进，然后择取了一个紧贴着床头柜的墙角坐下。  
双手环抱着膝盖，他低垂着头。紧贴着的处于背后与身侧的冰冷的墙面与身下袒露的地砖使他感到一阵久违的安心。他曾经居住的地方就像这样——光秃秃的铁墙与地砖，宽敞到让人不安的空间，但没有那么多装饰品。他习惯于蜷缩在实验室的墙角，狭仄的空间是他唯一能够安睡的地方。  
卡尔轻轻的吐着气。他不知道自己将要面临什么，他从未被带到过一个这样装饰过的房间。他感到不安。  
房门在他的安静中被打开。卡尔听见脚步与开门声的时候下意识瑟缩了一下，紧接着他放松了身体，但仍然微微发着抖。  
布鲁斯瞪着将自己缩在墙角的男人，手指轻微抽搐。阿尔弗雷德跟在他的身后，老人轻轻叹了口气，从身后推了一下站在原地没有动弹的布鲁斯。  
“去吧，少爷。”  
布鲁斯回神。他不自觉的皱着眉走进房间，皮鞋从柔软的毛毯上碾过，来回晃了两圈，然后在房间内的单座圆沙发上坐下。阿尔弗雷德将端在手里的托盘上的甜品和茶水放在桌上。馥郁的食物芳香很快开始扩散。  
布鲁斯将目光落在仍旧缩在墙角的男人的身上。阿尔弗雷德离开后，他开始又一次的询问。  
“你的名字，S？”  
卡尔轻轻的回答：“他们经常这样称呼我，但偶尔会叫卡尔。”  
“卡尔？”  
“卡尔·艾尔。”  
“不像美国的名字。”  
卡尔没敢接话。布鲁斯转过目光，又转回去。卡尔浓密的头发覆盖在额头，挡住了他大部分的脸庞。他很瘦，一眼就能看得出身体健康堪忧，严重的营养不良——但他的头发却仍然如鸦羽般浓黑、全身没什么肉但皮肤却白皙含有光泽。  
这很矛盾。  
布鲁斯还记得他的眼睛。他的眼睛缺少神采但给人的印象却很深。那不是一双属于人类的眼睛，那样的蓝色……  
布鲁斯突然说：“把头抬起来。”  
卡尔颤了一下，呼吸略顿，但听话的抬起了头，目光散乱毫无焦点的落在前方的毯子上。他看见了布鲁斯的皮鞋，锃光发亮，于是他将目光定在那上面，强迫自己服从命令。  
布鲁斯显然发现了他的反应。他皱眉抱怨轻声嘟囔了一声，发誓自己真的不适合接触这样的受害者——他们的反应就好像布鲁斯也是即将加害他们的一员，但……饶了他吧，蝙蝠侠什么时候会温声细语的照顾人？他只会用强硬的态度拿到自己想要的情报。  
布鲁斯板着脸强迫自己忽视对方的反应。“到床上去。”他命令道。他实在不想和一个缩在角落里的小动物对话。  
卡尔从地上爬了起来，缓慢但没有质疑的爬上了那张大床。紧接着，在布鲁斯再一次开口之前，他做出了让布鲁斯惊讶的举动。  
他在胸口的标志上按了一下，然后那件纯白衣物开始泛起一阵细微的白光，从手腕脚腕四肢末端开始细碎成晶莹的颗粒，最终收敛进胸口的盾型标志之内——它落在了床铺上，但现在没人管这个。  
在布鲁斯展露出对他衣物高级功能的惊异之前，卡尔背对着他在床上趴了下来，翘起下半身，张开大腿，毫无芥蒂的、乖顺的向男人展露出了自己猩红的私处。  
场面寂静了那么一段时间，随后布鲁斯的理智意识到这里的沟通出现了非常、非常明显而严峻的错误，同时另一股非理智的情绪波动翻涌着让他难以遏制的握紧了拳头。  
布鲁斯站起身来，掀开被子裹住卡尔赤裸又瘦弱的躯体，强硬的将他按平正躺在床铺之上并丢下一句休息的命令。紧接着，他在原地站了一秒，随后强忍着愤怒夺门而出。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

“没有外表损伤，身体机能很健康。”  
托马斯将手中标注着各类指标的检查报告整理成册，在对上布鲁斯望过来的眼神时靠在椅子靠背上说道。  
布鲁斯歪了歪头，在这间位于韦恩大宅二楼的半医疗房间里踱步，两个来回后，他粗略的问道：“他是谁？”  
托马斯放下手中的文件，迎着布鲁斯探寻的目光撇了撇嘴，耸了下肩。“就像他说的，”他举起手旁的高脚杯轻抿，“卡尔·艾尔。”  
布鲁斯直直的盯着他。托马斯放下杯子，轻咳了两声，声音有些微的嘶哑：“怎么了，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯没有回答，他又在原地焦灼的走了几步，随后略带着躁怒冲出了门去。响亮的关门声在明亮的房间内回响，托马斯在这异响中望见了前方仍然留有卡尔躺睡痕迹的医疗床铺，白色的床单蜷曲微皱，好似那孩子瘦骨嶙峋的破碎躯体。托马斯兀然咬紧牙关，从喉间发出一声压抑的低吼，抱住了自己的头。  
克拉克……  
克拉克·肯特！  
他看着长大的孩子，怎么会受这样的苦！  
房间的门再一次在细微的响动中被打开，托马斯狼狈的堪堪收敛住几欲崩塌的情绪，企图遮掩自己被剜开的、鲜血淋漓的伤口。  
“托米（Tommy）。”进来的人是玛莎。  
托马斯站起身来，将眼眶微红的爱人抱进怀里。  
“告诉我……”玛莎圈住他的腰，低声请求道，“告诉我他究竟经历了什么。”  
托马斯深深吸了口气。  
“我……”他断断续续的说，“我不能更全面的了解，只能从卡尔……的状态进行推测。”  
玛莎用手巾按压眼角，点了点头。  
“虐待。”托马斯说，感到玛莎攥紧自己的衣袖，不由得伸手握住对方的手掌，微微用力相互扣紧，“精神和身体上的……他对医疗器械、对我要做的检查丝毫不显得陌生，配合——麻木的配合，对此非常习惯……玛塔（Marta），”他将下颚靠在玛莎头顶，嘴唇从女人温暖的皮肤上掠过，一字一顿带着悲伤叙说，“我们的担心都被实现了……他的身份被发现了，在实验室里……”  
当卡尔躺在医疗床上用那双湛蓝的眼睛古井无波的望着他时，托马斯几乎快被自己奔涌而来的联想与情绪压垮。为什么会是这样的反应？为什么毫无反应？他总是这样被命令躺在检查台上让人对他为所欲为吗？那些人究竟在他身上都做了些什么？  
玛莎静静地靠在他怀里，一动不动的听闻着托马斯的话语。

「有人对你做过这些吗？」托马斯在将电极贴片贴在卡尔裸露的上身上时问道。  
卡尔的眼睛微微动了动，说：「是的。」  
「为了什么？」  
「……监视我的身体状况。」  
「你好像很明白为什么要这么做？」  
「是的。」  
「为什么？」  
卡尔侧过头去直直盯着天花板，说：「因为我和你们不一样。」  
托马斯的指尖狠狠颤了一下，他呛笑了一声，缓声说：「哪里不一样，你明明和我是一样的。」  
「不一样。」卡尔转过头来盯着他，执拗的说，「我是外星人。我在太阳下面活不了。」  
托马斯想告诉他他在太阳下、在他们的注视下开开心心的活了整整八年。但他不能，他不能这样说。卡尔很显然在长久的封闭折磨里将过去封锁在了自己的记忆里，他的过去、他的记忆被置于一片混沌的黑地，而新的人格在他人的支配下惶惶不可终日。  
托马斯心如刀绞，但良好的职业素养让他没有泄露出自己的情绪。他继续问道：「太阳会让你生病吗？」  
卡尔点了点头：「它会让我听见很多声音，看见很多奇怪的东西，会头疼，想吐。」  
托马斯是如此的确定面前瘦骨嶙峋的卡尔·艾尔就是他们失落的男孩克拉克·肯特啊！曾经居住在哥谭市内年仅有五岁的克拉克曾在半夜惊醒哭闹着爬上养父母的床说自己听见了好多好多声音。他头痛欲裂，哭闹不休，难以安憩；他说他看见骷髅，看见花园里有蛇钻进了老鼠的洞。肯特夫妇在当晚火急火燎的找上托马斯为克拉克看诊，但在日出时分，所有的异状却又同步消失，并在之后再没出现过。  
但托马斯却对那次的意外记忆犹新，他知晓那并不是偶然也不是什么癔症。他记得乔纳森曾告诉他克拉克在更加年幼的时候会在睡觉的时候从床上飘起来，“我们只好将他抱在怀里睡，以免被人发现不对劲。”  
这一切的一切都表明，克拉克的外星身份并不会因为他长得如地球人类一般便能被遮掩，他与生俱来的拥有地球人无法想象的、强大的力量。  
他生而强大，如此不凡。  
托马斯曾为这些未知的力量而颤栗，为预感中未来它将发挥的作用而颤抖。它会改写人类的历史，克拉克将会是一盏令无数人仰望的明灯。他如此相信，因为克拉克是一个如此活泼又爱笑的孩子。他的笑容能点亮一切。  
可这盏尚未燃起星火的长明灯却在他们偶然的疏忽中几近夭折……  
托马斯用尽全身力气屏住呼吸，额头蹦出青筋。有人用卑劣的谎言淹没他的天资，有人如蝇狗缠食一个美妙的灵魂，有人如腐虫掌控起飞的雀鸟……  
「那不是生病。」托马斯喃喃说，「卡尔，那不是病。」  
卡尔·艾尔向床铺内缩了缩，望着他的眼睛晶蓝又乖顺得不可思议。托马斯意识到自己吓到他了，于是站起来离得远了些，稳住情绪后问道：「除了这些呢？」  
卡尔困惑的望着他。  
「除去做检查的时候，你还会做些什么？」  
「睡觉。」卡尔乖乖的说，「做完测试后我会回到自己的房间休息，直到晚上九点。」  
「晚上九点？」托马斯重复了一遍这个被单独提出的时间点。  
卡尔说：「有人会进我的房间，做受精实验。」  
托马斯立在了原地。「什么？」他呆呆的问，似乎没有听清。  
「受精实验。」卡尔重复了一遍，保持着做检查时的惯性命令一动不动的躺在病床上，看着天顶平静的述说，「他们告诉我我需要孕育一个新生命。他们需要一个混血儿。」  
托马斯感到眩晕，呼吸加快，为这几句话里暗示的信息而痛苦不堪。  
……

“性侵。”托马斯抱着玛莎微微颤抖，“时间长到几乎被认为是正常行为的性侵……”  
玛莎几乎快要晕倒，眼泪无声无息的从她的眼眶中淌落，额头血脉涌动，疼痛如沼泽地破碎的浓泡一般浑浊。  
“我……”玛莎抽噎着，颤抖的、破碎的说，“我需要、告诉小玛莎、克拉克，克拉克……回来了。”  
托马斯捧着她的颈脖与她额头相抵，眼角也忍不住的滚落泪水。  
“是的，是的。”他说，“告诉乔和玛莎，克拉克回来了。”  
玛莎终于忍不住捂住胸口失声痛哭。托马斯拍着她的背安抚，渐渐止住两人崩溃的情绪。在最后，玛莎说：“不能告诉布鲁斯。”  
托马斯长长的吸气，用手绢擦尽两人的眼泪，说：“是的，我明白。阿尔弗雷德并没有告诉他当年的这些事，他会怀疑，但不会那么快将卡尔与克拉克划上等号。”  
玛莎一想到之前见到的骨瘦如柴的男孩就感到心碎，她不敢想象当布鲁斯直面这一切的时候该是如何的暴怒与痛苦。  
“他需要时间……”玛莎捂住眼睛，痛苦的说，“他们……”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充设定：  
> 玛莎·肯特和乔纳森·肯特曾经居住在哥谭。玛莎是哥谭大学毕业的法律系高材生，曾经是韦恩企业的金牌律师；乔纳森是大都会大学毕业的风景园林博士，曾经专门为韦恩庄园的修整与花园做设计。两人因为工作的关系和韦恩有不少的接触，久了两家就成为了朋友。  
> 肯特夫妇是青梅竹马，大学毕业后就结婚，然后一直没有孩子。一次回堪萨斯探亲的时候捡到了克拉克，在将飞船藏于地窖后带着婴孩去了哥谭，在将一切经过告知后请求韦恩夫妇帮助他们为孩子登记上户。托马斯和玛莎·韦恩帮助了他们。  
> 两家关系特别好，所以失踪之前克拉克经常待在韦恩庄园，和大他两岁的布鲁斯几乎是天天待在一起。


	4. Chapter 4

托马斯在拿着一沓文件步履匆匆的走过大厅的时候看到了正在落地窗旁边吃苹果的布鲁斯。  
“嘿。”托马斯在一脚踏上旋转扶梯上的时候停下来看着布鲁斯，“你在做什么？”  
布鲁斯从平板上抬起目光，沉吟了一秒，甩了甩手里的苹果：“吃苹果？”  
托马斯的视线落在桌子上的平板上。  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，一字一顿缓慢的回答：“And……talk with your grandson？”  
“迪克？”  
布鲁斯点了下头：“还有杰森和提米。”  
“发生了什么？”托马斯奇怪的问道，“他们一起又打了谁还是飚了车还是又气哭一个老师？”  
“No.”布鲁斯关掉平板抬头望着他，眨了下眼睛，语调平淡，“找我什么事？”  
托马斯用文件指了指头顶：“Come on，布鲁斯。我需要你帮忙。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯皱眉，“帮什么？”  
“你妈妈这几天和卡尔接触了不少时间——你知道她甚至为此开始钻研心理学方面的知识，在哥谭大学报了个班……”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯轻哼着说，揉了揉眼眶，“你需要我做什么？他的情况很严重然后我们需要再收养一个韦恩家族的新成员？”  
托马斯即将出口的话顿了顿，他挑了下眉开始认真的思考布鲁斯的提议，最终遗憾的表示：“那恐怕不行。”玛莎与乔纳森会拿着猎枪上门抢人的。托马斯撇了下嘴。  
布鲁斯站起来扔掉苹果，转身看着他的父亲：“那么……你需要我做什么？”  
托马斯偏了偏头说：“一个朋友。”  
布鲁斯盯着他，仿佛听见了什么玩笑一样。托马斯说：“我是一个医生，布鲁斯，对于卡尔来讲，你妈妈也是。每当我们出现，我们会问他很多问题，而他会像他曾经做的一样：回答问题，没有任何其他行为，就只是配合。”  
布鲁斯仍然站在原地瞪着他。托马斯用文件敲着手心，徐徐说道：“一个朋友可以让卡尔调整自己的心态与认知，让他投入到恢复治疗当中，否则我们将毫无进展。我和你妈妈不行，我们是治疗者。阿尔弗雷德也不行，他是一个管家，卡尔不可能对他产生同类的感觉来。所以……这里只有你了。”  
布鲁斯：“只有我？”他晃了两下头，突如其来的烦躁的敲打着手指，生硬的反对：“不，我可以把迪克叫回来。”  
托马斯：“你不能，迪克正在警局实习，那才是他的工作。”  
布鲁斯狠狠的瞪他：“总之不是我。”  
托马斯安静的看着他。  
“Why not？”他问。  
布鲁斯在原地换了几次重心，粗鲁的拒绝道：“I'm batman.”  
“No.”托马斯盯着儿子的眼睛深邃而不可测，“你是蝙蝠，那你就必须做这件事。”  
布鲁斯带着恼怒与疑惑瞪着他。  
托马斯将文件递给他，说：“你曾经接触过操控植物的女人、人形的鳄鱼、闪亮的魔法……这些超出正常人生活范围内的事情，超能人……”  
布鲁斯的眉毛随着他的阐述逐渐皱到一起。  
“卡尔·艾尔……”布鲁斯一目十行阅读完毕，猛地抬头看着托马斯，“外星人？”  
托马斯点头。  
“黄太阳下拥有超能力。”布鲁斯念道，“他告诉你的？”  
“是的。这句话是我总结的。”  
“飞翔、透视、超级听力……”布鲁斯脸色难看，“他不是人类！”  
托马斯在布鲁斯愈渐尖锐起来的声音里摸了摸额头，轻声道：“他因此受苦，布鲁斯。他什么都不知道。”  
布鲁斯微顿：“什么意思？”  
“那些……在他身上做研究的人对他说，”托马斯让自己尽量平静的转述，而不在布鲁斯面前露出痛苦的情绪，“他们欺骗他，对他说太阳让他虚弱、生病、死亡，从而将他一直关在笼子里，对他说‘这是为了保护他不被太阳杀死’……让他对此深信不疑，从而…方便他们，从他的血液里提取基因，为人类谋划前所未有的力量与、进化。”  
布鲁斯沉默的再次翻阅资料，在纸页哗啦啦的声音里出了神。所以……  
他想到那日他对卡尔的询问所导致的突如其来的让人惊讶的结果：他向他张开腿……  
布鲁斯感到一阵让人恶心的眩晕，就像是世界重重的打了他一拳，将他摁进了又脏又臭的沼泽地里。  
卡尔·艾尔无疑拥有两套生殖系统，他腿间的花蕊向所有人昭示了这一事实，而这无疑让那些贪婪的人产生了肮脏的想法，意图从中谋取暴利。  
获得一个孩子。  
一个自然结合生育的易于掌控的超级baby……或者说，可能存在的超级军队。  
“这个实验室，”布鲁斯绷紧了浑身的肌肉，牙齿发酸，他压抑着怒火，询问，“他还记得在哪吗？”  
托马斯沉沉的看着他，缓缓的说：“不，他不知道。”  
布鲁斯将文件揉成一团扔在了桌子上，然后对紧盯着他的托马斯说：“我知道我该做什么了。”  
“Yes？”  
“我会照顾他。”  
然后，训练他。  
之后，我会找到那个实验室，烧掉它的所有资料，毁掉它的所有计划……  
托马斯显然听出了布鲁斯未尽之语，而他知道，如果让布鲁斯现在知道卡尔·艾尔即是克拉克·肯特……  
“上楼去吧，布鲁斯。”托马斯掩下心中隐隐抽搐的疼痛和不安，说道，“他仍然在那间屋子里。”  
布鲁斯会让那座实验室里的所有人为此偿命。他会沐浴鲜血，变成索命的恶鬼。  
托马斯收回抚过儿子背部的手掌，勉强支撑着自己的笑容不露出异样。  
他们究竟该怎么做？

**  
卡尔·艾尔蜷缩在床铺的角落里打盹。他待在这个房间就如同曾经待在那个四壁荒芜的铁墙实验室的房间里一样，安安静静的缩在黑暗里，等待着‘人’召唤他去干一些事情。  
不过这几日晚间九点一直无人进他的房间，卡尔对此有些困惑。  
他们不想要孩子了吗？还是说……他们在想其他的方法？因为他这么久了都没有怀过一次孕，这么久了，都没有为他们孕育出一个孩子。  
他们对他失望了吗？  
他们会将他扔到太阳底下去自生自灭吗？  
卡尔心底不可遏制的开始滋生惶恐。他一直都很乖，巴克利见到他的时候总会摸着他的头称赞他是个“good boy”，但他会说：“你为什么还怀不上孩子呢，卡尔？你偷偷做了什么吗，bad dog？”  
“卡尔。”  
一声突兀的声音将他从四肢发冷的梦里唤醒。卡尔匆忙睁开眼睛去看进入房间的人，然后对上一双铁灰蓝的双眸。  
“你感觉还好吗？”布鲁斯知道他在做噩梦，卡尔·艾尔的头发都被冷汗打湿了。  
卡尔呼出一口浊气连连点头：“我很好，我……”身体突如其来的抽搐让他说话的声音有几分哽咽，瘫倒在地上无法动弹。  
发生什么了？卡尔惶然的挣扎，呼吸急促而破碎，眼前男人的身影重重叠叠错落成交杂的剪影。  
他怎么了？他生病了吗？  
“你得学会照顾自己的身体。”曼迪说，“不要饿肚子，不要生病，那会增加我们的工作。你会听话的对吗，你一向做的很好。”  
他生病了吗？  
NO！  
他会被拉到黄色房间去的！  
“对不起……”他攥紧布鲁斯的袖子，在男人将他抱起来的时候抽噎着哭泣，“对不起对不起……”  
布鲁斯将他放在床上，压住他的肩膀和腿不让他蜷缩起来。  
“嘘——放松、放松。卡尔，卡尔？你能听见我说话吗？卡尔？”  
但瘦弱的男人只是流着泪颤抖，嘴里胡乱咕噜着对不起之类的话语。布鲁斯没有放弃，他一声接一声呼唤卡尔的名字，轻轻拍打卡尔的脸颊，几分钟后，终于从混乱的卡尔的思维中撕开了一条细缝。  
“Yes？”卡尔轻乎乎的回应。  
布鲁斯闻声放松了身体，将他拉起来靠坐在床头，拿过床头的水杯，没有问他究竟怎么了。  
“喝点水？”  
卡尔迟疑的接过杯子。布鲁斯从浴室里拿了毛巾出来，替卡尔擦干净脸。  
“你想洗个澡吗？”布鲁斯拿过他手里的杯子，问。  
卡尔摇头。布鲁斯打开床头的小夜灯，看见他在突然亮起的橘色光线里颤抖，便将光线转为了淡蓝的颜色。  
“放松，卡尔。”布鲁斯让他躺下，自己在床边坐下的时候说，“也许我应该告诉你，你可以躺在床上休息，而不用缩在墙角。”  
卡尔没有说话，他盯着床头的蓝色小灯，瞳孔被刺得恍惚。布鲁斯动了动用身体挡住灯源，说：“这里不是你曾经待的那个房间，你知道么？”  
卡尔没有侧回头，他盯着男人坐在床边因光线而显得暗沉的高大身影，低声回答：“Yes.”  
“这里也没有那些穿白大褂进进出出的人。”  
“Yes.”  
“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，你可以叫我布鲁斯。”  
“……”  
“怎么了，卡尔？”  
“……我、可是……”卡尔捏紧被子。  
“你不被允许称呼那些人的名字吗？”  
“Yes……”  
布鲁斯摇了摇头，轻声道：“叫我布鲁斯。”  
“……”  
“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，叫我布鲁斯，卡尔。”  
卡尔短促的呼吸，在布鲁斯反复的几次劝慰中终于囫囵叫道：“……布鲁斯！”  
“是的，卡尔。”布鲁斯摸了摸卡尔的额头，平缓的低声道，“现在你该知道，我不是你记忆里的那群人。”  
卡尔眨了眨眼睛，呼吸仍然急促，心跳砰砰作响。布鲁斯抽回了手，但那干燥温暖的触感却留在了他的额头上。  
“布鲁斯。”他又叫了一遍，轻轻的，略有点颤抖。  
布鲁斯点了点头：“嗯。”  
他咽了下唾液，叫得稳定了些：“布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯：“嗯。”  
卡尔侧头望着他，直直的，一双蓝色的眼眸在浅淡的蓝光下仿佛涌着波浪。  
“……布鲁斯……”  
“嗯。”布鲁斯回应，“午安，卡尔。”  
“……午安。”卡尔目不转睛的盯着他，声音咕噜，带着沉重的嗬哧声，“布鲁斯……”

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

布鲁斯合上手里的书向靠坐在床头的卡尔看去。他花了大概一周的时间来让克拉克习惯在床上睡觉和休息的时候坐在沙发上，而不是无时无刻不想着缩在角落里。  
卡尔还没有完全习惯这样的休息方式，每当他独自一人的时候他仍然会在宽敞的大床上感到不安，但只要有布鲁斯在，他就会安静的躺着或坐着，将自己所有的注意力都放在坐在一旁的男人身上。  
托马斯说这是一个非常好的现象，卡尔正在尝试着接纳他。而显然今日的情形对布鲁斯来讲有些不同寻常，一向十分认真听布鲁斯读书的卡尔的注意力被分散到了其他地方：他直直的盯着布鲁斯持书的手臂，眉头不自觉的皱着，眼神涣散。  
布鲁斯轻声将他唤醒。  
“怎么了，卡尔？”他问。  
卡尔·艾尔回神小小的瑟缩了一下，捏着手指迟疑的回答：“没……”他突然噤声，紧紧的闭上嘴低垂下头，露出自己脆弱的颈子。  
“别向我隐藏你的想法。”巴克利医生说，“我问什么，你答什么，明白么？”  
卡尔缩了缩肩膀，为记忆里深刻的声音感到眩晕。  
布鲁斯敲打着硬皮书籍的封面，手指抚过烫金的几行文字，想了想说：“即使你拒绝回答我的问题，我也会为你读完这本书。”他笑了一下，浅浅的勾了下嘴唇，“回不回答问题是你的权利，卡尔，如果你想说，我会在这里听着，不想说，我会继续做我答应你的事情。”  
他翻到之前终止的那一页书签，就着段尾的‘女孩’往下轻读。布鲁斯的声音并不大，低低流畅又温柔的从喉间震荡出来，飘散在开着大灯窗帘拉得严实的房间里，让人很难在几分钟后不陷入睡眠。  
卡尔已经就着这美妙低沉的声音入睡过好几个夜晚了，他从来没有哪怕一刻有过这般的美好体验：一个人出现在他的身边，不是为了任何一件实验的事情向他问话、或是用他的身体，只是陪着他——与他聊天，给他读书，或是用那双沉静的眸子安静的凝视。  
他从来没有命令过他……  
卡尔吸了吸气，心底某个滚烫的情绪促使他开口说道：“上午，有人来过……”  
布鲁斯停下阅读的声音，抬起头问道：“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“不。”卡尔缓慢的回答，“不是。”他认得阿尔弗雷德，认得托马斯与玛莎，布鲁斯一再与他介绍过，他们都是他的家人，是他的管家，爸爸，与妈妈。布鲁斯说，他已经不在曾经那个鬼地方了，现在，他在他的家里，他很安全。  
布鲁斯心中大约有了人选，但他知道卡尔说不出来者的名字，于是放下书问：“他们对你做了什么吗？”  
卡尔用眼角看了看布鲁斯，又低头看着自己的手指，说，“他们什么也没做……”  
“你能将上午的情形与你的感受都说给我听吗，卡尔？”布鲁斯安静地问。  
“……”  
卡尔沉默了一下，最终犹犹豫豫的告诉了布鲁斯：“他们是跟着、玛莎，进来的。”布鲁斯点头，并没有什么波澜的面上显出聆听的神色鼓励他继续。  
“一男一女。”卡尔吸气，声音开始变得焦灼不安，“一男一女、他们看着我……就好像认识我一样……而我、我……我不知道……我头疼……”他哽咽了一下，“我不知道，我看见他们的时候就头好疼……”  
布鲁斯的手掌搭在了他微微颤抖的肩膀上。卡尔抬眼看见对方坚定的双眼，那就像……卡尔说不出来，他想不到那究竟像什么，但它们透露出的坚定的神色毫无疑问的抚平了他心中逐渐扩散的恐惧。  
布鲁斯拍了几下卡尔的肩背，安慰道：“不必想了。”  
卡尔听话地点了点头，眨着湿红的眼眶不自觉向他勾了勾嘴角，似乎想露出一个笑容来。布鲁斯惊讶的看着他。卡尔立刻不好意思地转过了头去。  
“玛、玛莎和托马斯有、有时候会勾着嘴角让我安静下来……我不知道……”他结结巴巴的说道，不知为何感到脸颊非常的熏热，“对不起……”  
“不必道歉。”布鲁斯坐回原位说，“你没做错什么，卡尔，微笑是人们保持礼貌与表达感激时都会做的面部表情，而如果十分开心，他们会哈哈大笑——那么刚刚，你是在向我表示感激吗？”  
“我不知道……”  
布鲁斯笑了一下，轻声说：“没有关系，卡尔，不论如何你做得很棒。”  
卡尔紧张的交握着双手，闻言却不自觉再次勾勒出一个浅浅的微笑。他笑得很僵硬，就像一个从没有微笑过的人照猫画虎一样不伦不类，但……那确实是一个逐渐成型的微笑。  
布鲁斯不动声色的移开目光，将投掷在棉质睡衣下卡尔细弱肩膀与瘦削脖颈上的目光挪开，小小的出了会儿神。大概一分钟后，他转过头来询问：“你想出去走走吗？”  
卡尔偏头看了看紧闭的棕色房门。他知道所有人都是靠那扇门进出的，在实验室的房间里什么都没有，但仍然有一扇门。他不被允许擅自靠近那里，否则就会有蓝色的让人眩晕的光打在他身上，那很疼。  
“我……”  
布鲁斯说他已经不在那个实验室里了，这里是布鲁斯的家，他在这很安全，他们会帮助他摆脱那些。但是……  
卡尔凝视着那扇门，心中某个念头遏制不住的钻出土地——他想要、他渴望，是的，他想、他……但、但他不被允许在没有巴克利医生的许可下靠近门……  
布鲁斯在卡尔的呼吸开始变得急促的时候再次握住了他的肩膀，将他直直盯着门的眼睛转到自己身上。  
“不要勉强自己，卡尔。”布鲁斯说，“如果你现在不能出门的话，我会等你，等你想、或者能够出门的时候，我一定会陪着你跨出门，好么？”  
卡尔抽泣了一声，颤抖地哽咽道：“好……”  
布鲁斯递给他纸巾，重新将床头的水杯斟满温水。  
“你可以休息，自己看会书，或者用手机放音乐——还记得我教你的怎么使用么？”卡尔抱着纸巾点了点头。  
布鲁斯微笑了一下，继续道：“我还有事需要办，晚上再来看你，好吗？”  
卡尔点头：“好。”  
布鲁斯向门口退去，卡尔的目光一直追随着他。  
“晚上见，卡尔。”  
“晚、晚上见，布鲁斯。”

**  
布鲁斯找到阿尔弗雷德的时候老人正在给花园里的紫罗兰浇水。他大步踱至花坛边沿，被下午正浓的阳光刺得有些头脑昏花，但这并不妨碍他暴躁的声音从喉咙里挤出来：“达米安呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼：“噢……布鲁斯少爷，也许你可以对我这样年纪的老人稍微温柔一点？”  
布鲁斯皱着眉，眯着眼咕哝了一声道歉，又问了一遍：“阿福，达米安去哪了？”  
阿尔弗雷德回答道：“小少爷跟着乔纳森老爷和玛莎夫人回堪萨斯去了。”  
“又去了？”布鲁斯挑眉，“中午在餐桌上才告诉我乔和玛莎是专程送达米安回家的。”  
老人沉思了一会儿：“我是这么说的吗？”  
布鲁斯：“不，你没说，是达米安说的。”  
阿尔弗雷德露出恍然的表情来：“达米安少爷跟我说的是回家来拿一些东西，所以乔纳森老爷和玛莎夫人是专程送他回家来拿东西的，然后他们现在回去了——可能堪萨斯的农场可能比这座没几个人的郊区大宅好玩得多？”  
布鲁斯盯着他看了一会。阿尔弗雷德轻轻拭去紫蓝色花瓣上的碎屑，轻声问道：“还有什么事吗，少爷？”  
因长时间处于室内而面对阳光不停胀痛的眼睛终于适应了光照的亮度，布鲁斯最终理了理衣袖，凝视了一会儿面前姹紫嫣红的花坛，一句话也没说的转身走回了屋里。  
这可太奇怪了。  
踏上台阶的时候布鲁斯想到。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充背景：  
> 当初克拉克消失后，肯特夫妇虽然搬离了哥谭回到堪萨斯，但两家的关系仍然没有疏远，由于布鲁斯经常两头跑，到了现在两家虽然没有姻亲关系但却比普通的亲戚关系还要紧密。布鲁斯在这二十二年里算是成为了肯特家的第二个孩子，迪克杰森提姆达米安都会叫肯特夫妇爷爷和奶奶。


	6. Chapter 6

“这是什么？”  
听见声音的布鲁斯回头看见卡尔站在黑色圆桌前小心的摸了摸他放在桌子上的高脚水晶杯，张大的眼睛闪着明显的好奇。  
在布鲁斯的陪伴疏导下，一个月左右正常的休养之后，卡尔·艾尔明显恢复了一些属于生人的活气，削瘦的身体与脸颊都显出了正在慢慢长出的软软的肉来。他没有和外人接触过，但却已不再惧怕韦恩家的任何一个人。而在单独和布鲁斯共处时，在男人的耐心引导下，他已经学会了如何自如的去表达一些属于自己的情绪、行为与想法。  
布鲁斯仔细调整窗帘斜开的角度，只留下一束不会引起卡尔惊恐发作的缝隙使房间内稍稍得到自然的光照度。  
布鲁斯放开手走回屋内的时候回复道：“是个酒杯。”  
卡尔凑近杯沿轻轻嗅了嗅，双眼眨也不眨的专注盯着透明杯子里暗红荡漾的酒液：“那这里面的是‘酒’么？”  
卡尔·艾尔的小半张脸藏在布鲁斯·韦恩的酒杯后面，睁圆的眼睛因玻璃与酒液的折光宛如嘻哈镜内被扭曲的影子一般被扭曲放大，那闪动的纯粹的蓝色，仿佛是一轮新新之月落进了他绯红的酒杯之中。  
卡尔忽然惊呼了一声，猛地站直了身体，惊讶的望着面前慢悠悠从桌面上撑起自己低伏的身子的男人。  
“你、啊……”卡尔眨着眼睛细细的盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，“刚刚……？”  
布鲁斯笑了一下，轻轻弹指敲了敲透玻璃杯面。伴着叮叮清脆的声音，卡尔似乎回过味儿来了：“是因为这个杯子？你、你刚刚的脸变得好大……”  
“好像是这么回事。”布鲁斯故作深沉的说着，然后用一根手指在杯子后面晃了晃，让卡尔看见液体之后手指放大的虚影，然后在对方好奇的呼声中捞起高脚杯递到嘴边，浅浅的尝了一口，放下杯子时对着目不转睛盯着他的卡尔轻轻微笑，“你要尝尝吗？”  
卡尔刹那间瞪大了点眼睛，但在接受之前又犹豫的吱唔起来：“我、我没有喝过……”他的目光一直没有离开过布鲁斯手里神奇的杯子。  
布鲁斯捉住他的手教他怎样拿高脚杯。  
“谁还没有第一次呢？”布鲁斯将他的食指扣在杯面上，挑了挑眉。  
卡尔好奇的捏着被塞进手里冰凉的杯子，迟疑的抬起另一只手同时握了上来，双手小心的捧着，不知所措的抬头望向布鲁斯。  
男人笑了两声，抬手做了一个喝的姿势。  
卡尔又低头去望着杯子里随着不稳的动作而晃来晃去的沉红液体，思索半晌后才犹犹豫豫的抬起杯子低头凑近……  
“嗯！”  
入口的冰凉让卡尔发出一声惊呼，流入嘴中完全不同于清水的液体冲刷过口腔留下一阵让人麻痹的触感。卡尔后脑一麻，从没有过的感觉让他情不自禁的皱起五官，猝不及防的呛咳出声。  
布鲁斯眼疾手快的抓住了因卡尔下意识放开而坠落的酒杯，充满香气的酒液却毫不意外的洒了一地。  
“咳咳咳——”卡尔的身上也没有幸免，大部分倾洒的液体落在了失手的人身上，浅米色的敞口毛衣不能幸免于难的被染上了大片大片的深红色。  
回过一口气的卡尔尚还来不及止住咳嗽便急着去捉住布鲁斯被打湿了的袖子。“对不起。”被呛得眼泪汪汪的卡尔着急的道歉，“我我……”  
布鲁斯按住了他的肩膀止住了他的慌乱：“卡尔，先别说这个，把衣服换下来。”  
卡尔站在原地不知所措的任由布鲁斯脱了他衣服，又从浴室里拿了湿毛巾来擦干净身上黏腻的酒水，最后换上一件新的黑毛衣。  
布鲁斯将自己身上的衣服也脱了下来，和卡尔的衣服一块扔进了浴室内的换洗篮里，直到他走出屋子，卡尔都还低头站在原地，无意识的抓揉着自己的衣角。  
布鲁斯揉了揉额角，走过去看了看地下同样受难的浅色毛毯，吁道：“阿福会杀了我的。”  
卡尔连忙说：“是我……我、我会告诉阿尔弗雷德先生是我做的！”  
卡尔心想这样布鲁斯就不用害怕潘尼沃斯先生教训他了吧，哪知道听了他话的布鲁斯却显得更严肃了：“你可千万别这么给他说，卡尔。”  
卡尔愣住了：“嗯？”  
“如果你告诉他你把酒洒在了衣服和地毯上，那么阿福会问什么？”  
卡尔想了想，迟疑的回答：“‘你从哪里来的酒？’”  
布鲁斯嗯哼一声，继续问道：“那么你会回答什么？”  
卡尔：“是布鲁斯给的……”  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，从自己的表情中分明的传递出‘你看’的讯息：“结果最后不仅阿福会知道我们毁了衣服和地毯，还会知道我让你喝了酒。”他重读了最后几个字，成功让卡尔露出迷茫的小表情，接着说：“然后托马斯和玛莎也会知道。”  
卡尔终于从茫然中回过神来，明白如果他一力揽下毁掉衣服和地毯的过错那么布鲁斯将会受到来自长辈们更加严厉的训责后，羞窘涨红了脸。  
布鲁斯于是丢下最后一枚炸弹：“之后可能我再也不能来看你了。”  
“啊！”卡尔惊叫了起来，一想到从黑暗中醒来见不到布鲁斯就感到心慌意乱，慌忙拉住了布鲁斯的衣角，“那、那该怎么办……布鲁斯……”他可怜巴巴的望着布鲁斯，看着都快急哭了，“布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯的嘴角不受控制的有了上扬的趋势，但他忍住了，故意沉着脸将食指放在嘴唇上，做了个嘘的动作：“什么都别说，明白吗？”  
卡尔紧张的连连点头。  
“那么你先在这里呆一会，让我把衣服和地毯都拿出去。”  
卡尔捏着他的衣角不想放开。  
布鲁斯拍了拍他的手：“放心，我一会就回来。”  
“那、那你小心一点……”卡尔紧了紧手指，虽然心中充斥了布鲁斯可能出去之后就不再进来的惶恐，最后却还是强迫自己放开了手。他眨着湿红的眼睛，小小声的叮嘱：“不要被阿福看见了……”  
布鲁斯冲他微笑，说：“不会的。”  
卡尔目送布鲁斯的身影消失在门的后面，呆呆的站在原地等待着那扇门再次打开。  
一分钟过去了。  
两分钟过去了。  
墙上无声静音的挂钟似怪物一般吞噬着静谧的空间。安静没有带来应有的宁静，卡尔心中的惶恐随着那转圈的秒针和落针可闻的安静而越扩越大，呼吸急促的起伏。

有人说：「乖乖听话，哪也不准去，知道吗？」  
「我爸爸呢！我要妈妈！妈妈！」他听见自己哭闹尖叫的声音，「你把我爸爸妈妈还给我！还给我呜呜呜呜……」  
「别哭了，孩子，你爸妈就在门外看着呢。」  
「真的吗？」  
「你只要乖乖待在这里，你爸妈就会进来看你。」

卡尔低头看着自己的手，头脑闷痛，眼里一阵星光迷离。  
爸爸妈妈？  
他抬起头，恍惚中看见两道模糊的剪影倚靠着门槛叫喊。卡尔惊慌的伸手想要抓住其中一只挣扎着向自己伸来的手，结果却抓了个空。他缩回手来，又仿佛看见了淋漓的红色，那黏糊的触感仿佛附骨之疽一般吸着于手掌、胳膊与口鼻之上。  
“爸爸妈妈……”  
卡尔呜咽着跪在了地上，神经质的摸索着地上模糊的轮廓，仿佛那里有什么驻留在记忆之中的东西凝成了实体似的。  
他在原地抽搐着无声的哭泣，指甲抓伤了脖颈外露的皮肤，留下道道赤红的印记。  
卡尔崩溃的时间没有超过一分钟，他很快陷入了短暂的昏迷，却又在急速跃动的心跳中醒了过来。  
头脑仍旧昏沉，四肢抽搐不听使唤，但他从地上爬了起来，一双布满血丝的眼睛紧盯着前方那扇磕实的铁门，突然不管不顾的冲了过去。

**  
布鲁斯回来的时候惊讶的在走廊里发现了蜷缩在房间外面脸色惨白的卡尔。  
他几步跨上前去，蹲下身握住卡尔·艾尔的肩膀，直视那双明显露出不怎么正常神色的眼睛。  
“卡尔？卡尔？听得见吗？卡尔？”  
呼唤还没有几声，他就突然落入了一个紧绷着的怀抱——卡尔紧紧的抱着他，双手绕过腋下死死揪住背后的衣物，头埋在他的颈窝里。  
颈间传来的湿意让布鲁斯顿在了原地，回神的时候只能轻轻拍打卡尔的肩膀与背部，小小的画着圈安抚。  
“怎么了，卡尔？”布鲁斯轻轻的询问。  
卡尔呜咽着，泣不成声。  
“嘘——嘘——我在呢，我在这里。”布鲁斯将他彻底搂进怀里，“告诉我发生了什么，好吗？”  
“布鲁西……”卡尔咬字不清的呜咽，“布鲁西……不要……不要……”  
“不要什么？”  
“不要死……”

**  
布鲁斯最后落下一道极具爆发力的击打。训练室内的沙袋随着巨大的破声高高扬起，又被链条咯吱着锁回原地。  
托马斯双手环胸站在场外看着他。  
“训练的时候还满腹心事，”托马斯出声道，“这不像你，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯擦着汗没有理他。  
托马斯耸了耸肩：“好吧我是故意说错的，想引起某人的注意，但好像某人对我完全不感兴趣。”他来回走了一下，寻了另一个不会打扰到布鲁斯训练的位置站住，继续道：“但我还是不得不说……”  
布鲁斯不耐烦的打断道：“你究竟有什么事？！”  
托马斯正色：“卡尔今天跟你说什么了？”  
布鲁斯：“什么什么？”  
“很明显你今天状态不对。而卡尔，我们之前说过在他的心理建设完全之前让他突破障碍离开安全领地几乎是不可能的事情，但今天他却强行破除了内心对外界的恐惧和压迫，自愿忍受强行突围的精神痛苦出现在安全领地之外……这对他来说，应该有一个强烈的、不顾自身安危的驱动因素和情感在里边，我需要知道你们之间究竟发生了什么，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯不吭声。托马斯打量着他推举时背部肌肉的收缩与伸拉，轻声叫道：“布鲁斯。”  
器材磕碰支架的声音嘈杂而刺耳，布鲁斯在凌乱的声音之下说道：“那么你告诉我，卡尔·艾尔是谁？”  
托马斯目光聚焦在布鲁斯望过来的眼睛上，启唇，缓慢的回复：“你认为他是谁，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯深深的看着他，一会儿后转过了头去。  
“他的父母死了。”布鲁斯说，“在我离开的时间里，他认为我也会因遭什么迫害而死。这就是动机：他父母的死的痛苦凌驾在他自身所受的一切痛苦之上。”  
托马斯为这个出乎意料的回答感到一阵口干，他张了张嘴，几乎是本能的发出追问：“什么？”  
布鲁斯的目光落在托马斯难以掩饰的惊异之上，很快又挪了开来。  
在之后，他不再回答托马斯的问题。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

卡尔·艾尔愈发黏着布鲁斯了。  
在那场意外发生之前，卡尔始终处于一种无知无我的状态里按照以往的习惯将自己封闭在自我的世界之中，以此来保护自己。但当布鲁斯站在他的世界边沿，用一种全然无害的态度轻轻叩他的门，张开双手向他展示一切的不同，走进他的屋子里用那双温暖的大手牵引着他站起来之后，一切又不一样了。  
在那之前，他的世界里只有空荡惨白封闭的房间，永远只敢蜷缩在黑暗的角落里，低垂着头，视线范围内除了自己丑陋的躯体之外别无它物。  
布鲁斯是硬生生闯进来的异物。卡尔曾经对他感到恐惧、感到害怕，但当他蹲下身用那张干燥的大手捧住他冰凉的脸庞、不容置疑的让他抬头时，卡尔突然感到一阵心颤的悸动。他被牵拉着，颤巍巍的站起来，仿佛头一次降生在这个世界上的婴儿一般蹒跚学步。布鲁斯没有让他跌倒，他的手温暖得快要灼伤卡尔苍白的皮肤，但卡尔眷恋它，一点也不想放开。  
他怎么能放开呢？他不想回到曾经黑暗的房间里去，面对仿佛永远没有尽头的空荡虚无。  
布鲁斯不能放开他，他也绝不能放开布鲁斯。如果布鲁斯走了、消失了、不要他了，让他回去，那他……他一定会死的。  
布鲁斯这两天能感觉到卡尔状态上有些不对劲。按照两人的相处来说，他们一日里大概拥有三小时左右独处的时间，他们会在这三小时内谈天、或者读书 ，大部分时间是布鲁斯在说，卡尔安静的听，到时间后，布鲁斯会轻飘飘的离开，而卡尔则会用愈发熟练的微笑目送他。  
最近却有些不同。布鲁斯原以为卡尔跨出一次门后会对门的抗拒心理减少一些，但在一次他带着卡尔的尝试中发现好像并不是这样。  
卡尔紧紧环着他的手，几乎是挂在了他身上，不愿向客房门跨一步。布鲁斯劝了很久，最终只能放弃。  
除此之外，曾经布鲁斯坐在沙发上和卡尔聊天，卡尔会坐在床上，用被子裹住住自己，偶尔调皮的只露出一双眼睛对着布鲁斯眨啊眨的。最近，他似乎开始对床铺有什么意见，他会在布鲁斯到来的时候就从床上爬起来，走到布鲁斯身边，挨着他坐在同一张沙发上，或者坐在地上，靠着布鲁斯的小腿。  
而在布鲁斯要离开的时候，他会无意识的抓住布鲁斯的手、或者胳膊，露出可怜兮兮的委屈表情。  
就像现在这样。  
布鲁斯摸了摸卡尔埋在自己胸口的头，拍了两下卡尔不再那么削瘦的肩膀。  
“卡尔？”  
卡尔不愿意放开他，听见叫声反而更加用力的抱紧了布鲁斯，用自己瘦小一些的身子紧紧的贴着布鲁斯的。  
布鲁斯的手一顿，在感知到怀里的人的动作后有些惊讶，猛地抓住了卡尔的手腕。  
“你在做什么？”他柔和的声音被抽条，变得板直又严肃。  
卡尔呜咽了一声，靠在他怀里发抖。  
布鲁斯强硬的拉下卡尔的手，迫使他坐在床上，抬起他的头，看着他湛蓝的眼睛，一字一顿的问：“你在做什么，卡尔？”  
卡尔抿着嘴不说话，眼眶变得红红的，整个人都在细细的颤抖。布鲁斯放开钳制之后，他却又反手握住了布鲁斯的，用了自己最大的力气将布鲁斯拉到自己身上来。  
布鲁斯的双手撑在床沿，为这突然的变故感到几分恼怒。卡尔环住了他的脖子，修长的双腿张开，伸过胯下缠住了他的大腿。紧接着，一个一点就退的凉丝丝的吻落在布鲁斯的下颔上。  
布鲁斯彻底恼了。他几下挣脱卡尔的纠缠，反手将人翻过来背朝上按在了床上动弹不得。  
“告诉我，”男人从上面传下来的声音显得十分危险，“你在想什么？！”  
卡尔攥紧床单，发出幼兽被提着后颈无法挣脱时一样的呜咽声，脸颊脖颈憋得通红，眼泪在眼眶里打转，却倔强的一句话也不说。  
布鲁斯瞪着床上细细颤抖的人，深吸了口气后放缓了语气，伏在卡尔身上问：“你怎么了？卡尔？”  
卡尔摇了摇头，泪水决堤而下。  
布鲁斯把他转过来，捧着卡尔的头放在自己腿上，轻轻压着他的额头，捂住了卡尔那双湿润的眼睛。  
“我不知道是什么让你突然有了这样的想法……”布鲁斯轻声道，“但我那样质问，也许连你自己也不清楚自己在做什么——能告诉我吗？卡尔？你能告诉我你现在心里在想什么吗？”  
“我不知道……”卡尔带着鼻音的声音厚厚的，他抽噎了一下，在布鲁斯手掌的安抚下一阵一阵的哭。  
“嘘——卡尔，我在呢，我在。”  
卡尔抱住布鲁斯的腰，将头埋进去哭湿了他的衣服。布鲁斯有一下没一下的梳着卡尔的头发，直到哭声渐小了，才听见卡尔模糊的声音从自己的腹部传来。  
“我不知道，布鲁斯……”他爬起来将自己埋进布鲁斯胸口，闷闷的说，“但我好害怕……”  
布鲁斯纵容的圈着他的腰：“怕什么？”  
“我好怕你会消失……”  
“我在这里呢，卡尔。”  
卡尔使劲摇了摇头，难过的说：“我不知道！我不确定……你说你在这里，但我还是好害怕！我控制不了！我就是会想你不在了怎么办……你不要我了怎么办……”他抽搐着，“我好怕、布鲁斯，我好怕……”  
布鲁斯沉默的圈住他，制止他抬起手以免将自己抓伤，等待那一阵抽搐从卡尔身上消失。  
“我想感受到你……”卡尔呜咽着，“他们说、他们说如果我怀上谁的宝宝……就会让那个人陪着我……我……我想怀你的宝宝、布鲁斯，让我怀你的宝宝……求你了……求你了……”  
他又激动起来，挣扎着想要挣脱布鲁斯的束缚去解他的腰带。但布鲁斯紧紧抱着他，仿佛铁锢一般毫不动摇，直到卡尔精疲力尽的软在他怀里，再也动不了。  
布鲁斯将卡尔放在床上，然后起身。  
卡尔闭着眼睛躺在床上，感到布鲁斯的气息毫不留恋的被抽走，眼泪止不住的往下掉。他的脑子乱成了一团，什么想法都没有，只是难过到仿佛要窒息了似的。他急促的呼吸，却不小心岔了气，猛地蜷起身子呛咳起来，睁开的泪眼模糊的视野里才看见布鲁斯拿着湿毛巾一脸无奈的站在床边。  
“怎么呼吸还能把自己给呛到？”他咕哝着说，将手上的湿毛巾抵到卡尔被泪水糊湿的脸上，轻轻擦拭。  
“乖了，睡觉吧，卡尔。”  
卡尔睁着红肿的眼睛望着他，吸了吸鼻子。布鲁斯将他脸擦干净，又离开了，过了一会，他悄身走过来，爬上了卡尔身后的那半边床。  
卡尔混沌的大脑猛地一亮，转过身来眼也不眨的盯着布鲁斯。布鲁斯灭了灯，说：“睡觉。”  
卡尔有一阵子没有反应，过了一会，他猛地从床这边滚到了布鲁斯怀里。布鲁斯接住了他，搂着人拍了两下腰。  
“以后不要想以前那些事了，”在卡尔昏昏乎乎的时候，布鲁斯说，“我说了这里和以前的那个地方完全不同，不论是人、还是规则。”  
卡尔偷偷睁开一只眼睛看了看男人，又消无声息的闭上。布鲁斯搭在他腰上的手暖得像个火炉，声音也轻柔得像是什么歌谣一般。  
“我不会消失的，卡尔，我会一直在你身边。”布鲁斯盯着卡尔光白的额头，心底间有个模糊的名字几欲冲上嘴角，但被他强行咬了下去。  
他的声音突然变得喑哑了：“如果可以的话，你愿意让我带你去门的外面吗？”  
卡尔悄悄向着布鲁斯靠了靠，埋在布鲁斯肩膀上点头，嘴角抑制不住的挂起弧度。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

第二天布鲁斯醒来的时候房间里一片漆黑，他朦朦胧胧的眨了眨眼睛，困顿的四下环顾，刚从睡梦里挣脱出来一点也没有消散的睡意八爪鱼一样的笼罩在身上，险些又将布鲁斯拖进沉睡的泥沼。  
那个小小的声音在耳边轻飘飘的游荡：“布鲁斯……”  
声音有点熟悉。布鲁斯闭着眼睛想，思维还漫无目的的停留在空白之中。  
“阿福说你还赖床的话，”那个声音停顿了一下，似乎有些犹豫要不要说出后面的威胁，纠结了一会，那声音还是弱弱的响了起来，“他就和托马斯一起把你拖出去，还要叫四位少爷回……”  
话还没听完，布鲁斯便猛地睁开眼睛弹了起来，把睡在他旁边一直观察着他的卡尔吓了一跳，蜷着被子往旁边退了一点。  
布鲁斯侧头看了看旁边睁着双精神十足毫无睡意的眼睛望着自己的卡尔，满脸空白的挠了挠头，呆滞了一会，转头抓过床头的手机看了看时间。  
下午一点三十分。  
“……Fu……”  
布鲁斯握着手机的手捏紧了。卡尔撑起来看了看，憨憨的笑了一下。“你昨天在这睡了会午觉晚上回来的时候都六点了……”他小小声的说，“睡到现在也没有什么吧……”  
确实没什么，只不过是错过了阿福十点的特供早餐和中午准点的午餐以及一场董事会和几项数据分析处理而已……布鲁斯捏了捏睡得有些疏散沉闷的眉心，突然又想到个问题：“阿福没来叫我？”阿尔弗雷德怎么会放任他一觉睡到大下午？  
卡尔毫不在意地说：“来了的呀。”他抬了抬眼睛，在布鲁斯不解的视线下不那么有底气的接着说：“我告诉阿福我会叫你起来的……”  
……所以卡尔就让他一觉睡到了自然醒……  
迎着布鲁斯一时失语的表情，卡尔后知后觉明白自己似乎做错了什么事，一张隐隐含着点小满足的脸刹时变了颜色，沮丧的垂了下来。  
“对不起布鲁斯……”他咕哝着，“我只是、只是想让你多睡会……”  
布鲁斯穿戴衣服的间隙回头看了一眼坐在床上垂着头的卡尔，忽的想起不知是在梦中还是早晨睡得迷糊时醒来感受到的覆盖在眼睛上的冰凉触感。  
布鲁斯蹲下身来捏了捏卡尔落在被絮上的手指，问道：“换衣服么？”  
卡尔抬起头眨了眨眼睛。布鲁斯冲他挑了下眉毛。卡尔愣了一下，紧接着连忙从床上下来，跌跌撞撞的跑进了玄关不远处的衣帽间。  
布鲁斯站在原地捏了捏手指，无比确信脑子里模糊的冰凉触感就是早上他按时醒来后卡尔自作主张以手轻轻按摩他的头部的结果，以至于布鲁斯多年来养成的晚睡早起习惯在黑漆漆的房间与让人舒适的按揉下毫无挣扎的变成了晚睡晚起。  
他倒是还不知道卡尔学了一手头部按摩的手法——虽然那时候意识不太清晰，差点将那份在头顶跳跃的冰凉触感当作是在做梦，但现在清醒的他却无法忽视那阵朦胧里强烈的属于现实的舒适感。布鲁斯在房间的书架上转了转，从角落里掏出了本《治疗失眠的十种方法》。  
换下睡袍穿了一件纯白色高领毛衣和一条休闲裤的卡尔从衣帽间挪出来就看见布鲁斯站在书架边上翻看他之前研读的书籍。  
“啊！”他小小的惊呼了一下，扑上去捉住男人的手臂，“这个、我……”  
布鲁斯不动声色将书放了回去，回头看向旁边瘦瘦的男孩——托马斯在检查后说卡尔大概和他差不多岁数，但卡尔现在瘦瘦小小的，看起来就和刚从大学毕业的迪克一样大。  
“换好了？”布鲁斯问。  
卡尔见布鲁斯没有追问他看这本书干什么悄悄松了口气，扒着布鲁斯的手臂连连点头。布鲁斯指了指他的脚：“找双鞋穿上，外面可没有地毯。”  
“哦。”  
卡尔乖乖的又去找了双鞋。  
布鲁斯站在门口等着他从衣帽间出来，听见响声后转头上下打量了一下卡尔的穿着，还算满意的点点头，但当视线下移见着卡尔找的鞋时不由得瞪了瞪眼睛。卡尔到没觉着有什么不对，巴巴地站在原地望着他。  
“我好啦。”他捏着衣角说道。  
布鲁斯叹气：“卡尔……那是我的皮鞋。”硬生生大了两个后脚跟呢，穿在卡尔削瘦的脚上像拖鞋似的——而且他还没穿袜子。  
“可是……”卡尔吞吞吐吐的说，“除了这双鞋……其他的我都不会穿……”  
布鲁斯走进衣帽间看了看，挑了双搭配卡尔身上休闲风格的运动鞋出来：“过来。”  
卡尔又哦了一声，转身进去坐在布鲁斯指的凳子上，脱下了脚上的皮鞋。布鲁斯捉住一只白生生的脚踩在自己腿上，拿出一双白袜子给卡尔看：“穿鞋之前要穿袜子，知道吗？”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯将袜子撑开个口子将自己的脚套了进去，棉料和手指蹭过脚心有些痒痒的，让他忍不住动了动，嘴上则应道：“知道了。”  
布鲁斯给他穿上运动鞋。卡尔盯着布鲁斯打结的手迷茫的看着他轻松的将两根绳子挽成漂亮匀称的蝴蝶结。布鲁斯让他换了只脚，如法炮制打好结后，让卡尔下地踩踩。卡尔试着走了几步，确实比不合脚的皮鞋穿着舒服多了，但他低头看了看脚背上的绳结，又回头看布鲁斯，微拧起眉毛有点小委屈：“……我没看懂。”  
布鲁斯忍不住从胸腔里冒出来一道愉悦的气音，呵笑了一声，上前搭过卡尔的肩膀，往外走去，不在意的道：“没关系，有的是时间学，我教你。”  
卡尔这才开心的笑了起来，随着男人向门口挪动。  
当他们站在黑色的卧室门前面的时候，布鲁斯停下来看他。卡尔抿了抿嘴，抬手握住了门把手。金属浸凉的冷气贴在柔软的皮肤上，卡尔一时之间拿不定主意。  
布鲁斯没有催促他，只是安静的在旁边看着。过了好一阵，卡尔才轻声叫他。  
“布鲁斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“我其实……”  
布鲁斯以为他还没有迈过心里的障碍，盯着门思索要不要自己来帮他开门。但卡尔却在又一阵的沉默之后，说：“我其实很期待外面的世界……”  
布鲁斯这回将目光挪到了他脸上，等着卡尔的下文。  
“你、阿福、托马斯、玛莎，所有人……还有那个地方，不论是谁，都是从一扇门里走进来的……好像门外有一个，超大的世界……  
“我记忆中待的地方，永远四面见方，一眼便能望见尽头，这边不是铁床、那边便是墙壁……空间倒是挺大的，但对我来说却总觉得狭小、不能呼吸……”  
布鲁斯搂着他的肩膀。  
“我曾经也在想，那扇门外面是什么。会是一串接着一串同样的房间？还是其他什么……那个地方的人当然不会告诉我外面是什么，他们告诉我，外面和里面是一样的。有一段时间，我一直以为每个人都有一间属于自己的房间，每个人只能靠着每个房间里那唯一一扇门来左右走动，从这个格子、到那个格子……我很……难过。  
“从那时候起，我就不再想外面是什么了……  
“但我心里总有个声音一直在告诉我不是的、不是这样的……外面应该……很大、很漂亮……才对……我不知道……  
“我从来没有机会去求证过……”  
他的声音微微有些凌乱，抬起的眼睛显出动摇和祈求。  
“你、你告诉我世界不像是博士他们说的那样……阿福玛莎他们给我的那些书本……你消失的时候、我、我闯出去的时候、看见亮晃晃的光……外面、外面好像真的很大……”  
他捉紧布鲁斯的衣袖，说着说着有些混乱起来。布鲁斯轻轻顺着他的背，帮助他冷静下来。卡尔打了几个哆嗦，靠在布鲁斯身上，好半晌才平复下来。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯，书里说外面有山、有海、有湖有雨有天空、太阳、星星……有朝生暮死、有肝肠寸断……有社会、有人群、还有——有生活……  
“这是真的吗？”  
布鲁斯握紧卡尔搭在门把上的手，让他抓紧了那块无足轻重的金属。  
“是真的。”他声音低哑，抵在卡尔耳边，一字一顿，重逾千斤，“山河湖海、万里星空、人潮奔涌、日升月落……”  
卡尔低低地请求：“那你、你——能带我去看看吗……我也许、在光下面活不了多久，但我——我想看。”  
布鲁斯牢牢盯紧了身前卡尔泛红的眼角，毫不犹豫地说：“不要害怕，卡尔，你想看的，我都带你去看。”  
卡尔笑了起来，紧绷着颤抖的身体缓慢的舒展开，借着布鲁斯的力，终于旋开了紧紧闭合的门。  
门开了。  
他的手仍在颤抖，指尖冰凉，但在布鲁斯炽热的掌下，却不再那么苍白无力。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

卡尔向前迈进的脚步很轻。布鲁斯沉稳地走在韦恩庄园宽阔的廊道上，卡尔攀着他的胳膊，紧紧贴在他的身边。  
“那些光好亮。”  
当布鲁斯让卡尔站在桥廊中间等待他将窗帘拉上时，听见卡尔这样说道，言语中带着的几分欣喜味道让布鲁斯停下了手。  
布鲁斯转头，问：“你喜欢吗？”  
卡尔看了看地板上流淌的纱一样清明的阳光，迟疑地点点头，顿了顿，紧接着露出个笑容：“我在实验室也见过这样黄色的光，它们很刺眼，长时间的笼罩让我觉得很热。”  
布鲁斯仍然看着他：“但那些光让你很害怕。”  
卡尔急促地小幅度点头，随后慢慢地靠近站在窗帘后面的布鲁斯，拉住了他的衣角。布鲁斯抬手握住卡尔纤细的五指，看见他露出笑容，脚尖小心翼翼地蹭着地板，踩在阳光和阴影交界的边缘。  
“你会拉住我吗？”卡尔紧张地问。  
布鲁斯紧了紧手，说：“当然。”  
卡尔于是深吸了口气，闷头撞进了那片眩晕的阳光里。眼前的清晰的色彩刹那间变得光怪陆离，透明的窗户和绣金的窗帘从眼前消失，他的视野在上升，灵魂却蜷曲成一条脱水的鱼般张大了嘴惊慌失措。他什么也看不见，黄色的金色的白色的光，忽上忽下忽左忽右，身体失重了、消失了，胃酸沸腾，烫得身体里像是起了即将爆炸的水泡。  
布鲁斯在下一秒瞬间将卡尔从窒息的阴影中拽出来，紧紧抱住他的腰，抬起头直视那双震颤慌乱的蓝眼睛。  
布鲁斯怒道：“你在做什么？”他说会拉住他可不是为了让卡尔现在不管不顾一头闷进阳光里！  
卡尔靠在他的肩上大口大口呼吸，额间渗出细密的汗。  
布鲁斯一把将窗帘全数拉上，阳光彻底被隔绝在外。  
卡尔却还在细细的打着颤，没有从刚刚那一瞬间的创伤中回过神来。  
玛莎在这个时候从廊道的另一头走了过来，看见卡尔的情况，忙道：“跟我到楼下来。”  
布鲁斯将卡尔打横抱起，跟在母亲身后下到一个宽敞的休息室，让卡尔坐在柔软的沙发上。  
“这是怎么了？”玛莎挨着卡尔坐下，伸手拉过脸色苍白之人虚软的手。  
卡尔晃了晃眼神，连连摇头。布鲁斯张嘴欲言，却被玛莎止了话头。  
“卡尔，”玛莎轻声唤道，“你还认得我吗？”  
卡尔小小地点头：“玛莎……”  
玛莎笑了，接着道：“是的，卡尔，我们是不是有几天没见啦？”  
卡尔说：“有四天。”  
“你还记着。”玛莎温柔的声音里带上笑意，“我今天正要去找你聊天呢，却在这遇见你了。”  
卡尔闻言有些羞涩的笑了笑，低声道：“我做了一个……决定。”他抬头看了看认真聆听的布鲁斯，又回头看见玛莎脸上温暖的笑容，一瞬间想到自己在跨出门时充盈在内心的殷殷期待，不自觉小小地挺起了腰杆。  
他认真地对玛莎说：“我想见见外面的世界。”  
玛莎惊讶了一下，紧接着开心道：“太棒了，卡尔！我真为你高兴。”卡尔低头微微笑起来，脸颊上攀起几缕淡淡的薄红。  
“那你刚刚看见了什么呢，卡尔？”  
在气氛逐渐转好的时候，玛莎缓声问出这个问题。  
卡尔迟疑了一下，说：“我、看见了阳光。”  
“阳光？”  
卡尔点头：“我曾经见过那样的光，在实验室的屋子里。”  
“你很害怕那些光，是吗？”  
“是。”  
卡尔顿了顿，又迟疑地道：“但我觉得……”  
玛莎认真的聆听。  
“……我刚刚见到的和以前的不一样……”  
“什么不一样？”  
卡尔摇头。  
“不知道……它们从布鲁斯的手边钻进来，从那扇大窗户里照映进来，有什么东西在闪闪发光……我看见了好多种不一样的颜色，红的、黄的……”卡尔回忆着说，“外面好像有一大片绿色……那是什么？……和我以前见的光不一样！在它们的周围，不是那种、那种铁青色……你知道吗？”  
卡尔困扰地想着形容词，着急地向玛莎解释：“它们不一样！”  
玛莎眨了下眼睛，忽地明白了。布鲁斯牵过卡尔的手，点着他的指尖轻声说：“别着急，卡尔，听我说。”  
卡尔瞪大眼睛望向说话的布鲁斯。  
“你看见的是一片从窗户外射进来的太阳。它们从天而降，穿过闪闪发光的玻璃窗，折射出红、橙、黄、绿、蓝、靛、紫七种颜色。窗户外面是绿草坪、鲜花道和流水池。”  
卡尔从脑海中提取出关于这七种组合色的资料，问道：“是彩虹吗？”  
布鲁斯答：“是光。”  
卡尔沉默下来，搭在玛莎手掌上的手指微微曲动。布鲁斯看见他苍白的脸上褪去了不知所措的惊慌，渐渐演变为一种清澈的向往。  
他闭上眼，脑海里恍然构筑出一副光彩斑斓的画面。  
“……好漂亮。”  
他轻声感叹。

++  
卡尔脑海中有无数多深奥又复杂的知识。  
他是一个外星人，被军方发现的时候只有八岁，闭着眼蜷缩在燃烧着大火的飞船里。红白蓝三色的飞船在深陷的凹地里放出耀眼的红光，表皮之外红莲窜动喧嚣如地狱，万人顶礼；内部却静谧安详如屋宇，水晶球溜溜旋转，无数个星河的光芒收敛其中，构造出一个小小的宇宙。  
「卡尔·艾尔，我的孩子。」  
飘扬的声音在星云中穿梭，水晶球一闪一闪，响着喃喃细语，音节优雅，又晦涩如诗歌。  
「你不知道我是谁，我的孩子，我是你的父亲，乔·艾尔……在这孤独的世界中，你的存在……是科普顿星球唯一的幸存者……  
「……在你面前隐藏的水晶球中，是数个世纪以来，所有文化及科学的积累……延伸至28条银河系中……  
「……」  
表层地狱的焰火在冷空气中缓缓熄灭，完好无损的飞船金属在月色下烁着莹莹漆光。水晶玻璃朦胧若寒冰湖上升起的袅袅青烟，破碎的声响清脆，好似一个天使被折断了翅膀。  
此时此刻，卡尔·艾尔自梦中醒来，迷茫间被粗暴地从安宁之中拖拽而出，惶惶然压倒在泥土腥燥的气味中。  
“有一个外星小孩。”  
他听见有人操着一口浓重的气音这样说。  
“绝对的惊喜。”粗糙的大手抬起小孩稚嫩的下巴，疼得他泪眼婆娑，“天外来客。”

++  
“我为他们做翻译。”卡尔对布鲁斯低声说，“所以其实我知道那些东西——彩虹、天空、树木，还有更多更多……但，我没见过。”他笑了一下，双眼亮晶晶的盯着布鲁斯和玛莎，“我还可以看见更多的，是吗？”  
玛莎毫不犹豫的点头，抿着笑容的嘴角却抽搐着，几欲违背主人的操控撇出痛苦的弧度。  
布鲁斯似乎察觉到了母亲强自忍耐的悲痛，牵着卡尔站起身，道：“我带卡尔去其他地方转转。”  
玛莎微笑地点头，目送他们渐行渐远，背影消失在门口，眼泪便再也忍不住，从熏红的眼眶中决堤而下。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

卡尔正在使用一种人类闻所未闻的语言。  
他正在歌唱。  
布鲁斯坐在钢琴后面，手指在黑白的琴键上轻盈跳跃，上上下下，音符流淌，如光般轻盈。  
布鲁斯面色沉静，目光幽远，除了来回运动演奏的手臂，好似没有多余的感触一般。在他旁侧的卡尔却显得要快乐多了，在难得的音乐之中，他双手在身前交握，满目喜悦，张合的双唇之中震荡出无人能知的悠扬旋律。  
这是一首颂歌。  
布鲁斯从繁复的节奏和卡尔颂唱的频率中猜测到，这是一首关于神灵或是家族的颂歌。卡尔唱得那么传神而动容，柔软的眼睛像是海水一般盈盈。  
——这双眼睛正在注视着他。  
湛蓝似天空，汪洋如大海，喜悦若波涛。  
棕金的窗帘微微被风扬起，古老的油画默不作声，空气中除了婉转的旋律外弥漫着陈旧的书香。  
时间静止，琴键却仍在奏响。  
卡尔停了下来。  
“布鲁斯，”他轻声唤道，“你怎么了？”  
黑白琴键兀然在停顿中终止生命，布鲁斯手指微动，状若无事的点出几声叮铃清音，随后才收回手，道：“没什么。”  
卡尔在他身旁坐下。  
“可你看起来不是很舒服的样子，”他局促地问道，“怎么了吗？”  
布鲁斯握紧手，克制地摇摇头，低声问道：“你一定要我弹这首曲子，这究竟是什么？”  
卡尔双手在膝头纠缠，笑着回答：“这是一首氪星的颂曲，祭祀的时候，大家唱来献给太阳神拉奥的圣曲。”  
“习俗？”  
卡尔点点头，满足地说：“传说只要虔诚的歌唱圣曲，心中惦念的人一定会得到拉奥的祝福。”  
布鲁斯侧头看他，问道：“你在为谁歌唱？”  
卡尔碰了一下布鲁斯的手，有些羞赧注视着他没有说话。  
布鲁斯明白了，他转回头，盯着黑白分明的琴键，手指不受控制的几番抽搐。  
“你认为我能得到祝福？”他突然问道。  
卡尔张大眼看着莫名有些奇怪的布鲁斯，以为他不信，心下着急，慌忙道：“当然了！你那么好——你是世界上最好的人……”  
布鲁斯迅速打断道：“我不是好人，卡尔。”  
卡尔有些不明白。在他的世界里，布鲁斯就是他有记忆以来遇到的最好最好的人，陪伴、阅读、交谈，没有其他任何人和他一样。但布鲁斯说他不是好人……为什么不是？  
卡尔慌乱的想着。  
他就是世界上最好的人啊！哪里不是了？  
难道是因为这首歌吗？他向布鲁斯展示记忆里氪星的文化，将生涩难辨的外星文字翻译为地球的语言，让布鲁斯记起了他的身份……  
卡尔低下头，肩膀蜷起，微微颤抖。  
为什么啊。卡尔崩溃的想，为什么自己会是外星人呢？  
“卡尔。”  
布鲁斯的声音忽然从迷雾沼泽中穿过来，呼唤他的名字。  
卡尔低低应声，沉浸在自己的世界里没有抬头。  
布鲁斯的目光久久的停滞在琴谱之上，没有发现卡尔情绪的异常。好半晌的寂静后，他低声请求道：“你可以再唱一遍吗？”  
卡尔忽地盯住他，几乎不敢相信他在说什么。  
“什……？”  
布鲁斯道：“谢谢你为我唱这首赞歌，卡尔。”  
卡尔恍惚地回答：“……不、不用谢……？”  
布鲁斯的手下流淌出半首卡尔不知其名的悠扬曲调。那像是河流，潺潺淌过河床里干涸的鹅卵石，架一艘雪白的折纸帆船……  
布鲁斯的目光传神而深幽。  
“再唱一遍吧，卡尔。”布鲁斯说，“再唱一遍。”  
旋律忽然转折，飘向卡尔熟悉的颂歌，引他开口，一张一合间，吐出星辰间消逝的璀璨文明。词音涩晦，悠悠扬扬。  
布鲁斯跟着轻声哼出旋律。  
卡尔在琴音中听见，不自觉放低声音，在徜徉的河海中捕捉布鲁斯低沉的音调。  
卡尔心中弥漫上一层喜悦，为布鲁斯对他的接受和认可，同时对自己感到万分羞愧——他不该怀疑布鲁斯会因为他的身份而排斥他的，布鲁斯是怎样对待他的，在这些日子里他最清楚不过了，不是吗？  
他更加卖力的唱出声来，引导布鲁斯堪堪沾上调的声音进入氪星美妙的旋律之中。  
卡尔的目光一遍遍从布鲁斯的身上扫过，他专注而细致的注目面前弹奏钢琴的英俊男人，胸中弥漫的喜悦让指尖也充满暖意。  
一曲毕了，卡尔欢愉地问道：“你在为谁唱这首歌？”  
布鲁斯闻言看着卡尔，低声道：“为我心中之人。”  
卡尔困惑的眨了眨眼睛，不明白布鲁斯为什么不坦白说出那人的名字。  
布鲁斯握住卡尔的手，问：“你会弹吗？”  
卡尔摇头。  
布鲁斯并不在意他的回答，只一手环住卡尔的腰，一只手托起男孩削瘦的手腕放在琴键上，说：“试试。”  
卡尔在布鲁斯的引导下局促的按弹，在点起的几道零碎声音里尴尬的扭动身子。  
“我、我不会……”  
布鲁斯什么也没说，他只是握住卡尔的手缓慢的根据线谱介绍琴键和指法。卡尔好奇的随着布鲁斯的教导动起手，几次生涩而难辨的杂音后，竟慢慢弹出了简单的韵律。  
卡尔眼前一亮，高兴地又弹了几遍，看着黑白琴键交替在手掌中响起丰富的乐彩，抬首兴奋地望向布鲁斯。  
喉中兴高采烈的声音忽地堵在了原地，卡尔展露的笑容僵在脸上。  
布鲁斯侧头问：“怎么了？”  
卡尔迟疑地摇头，过了一会他小声地问：“你不开心吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯没有回答。  
卡尔说：“你看起来很难过……布鲁斯，你在想你刚才唱歌时想到的那个人吗？”  
布鲁斯抱着卡尔的手不自觉用力，紧紧的将人按贴在了自己身上。  
卡尔吃痛，但努力放松身体靠在布鲁斯怀里。  
“你很想她（her）吗？”  
“是他（him）。”布鲁斯低声道，“我很想他。”  
卡尔问：“他在什么地方？”  
布鲁斯眨了两下眼睛，侧目凝神注视着卡尔，好半晌也没说话。  
卡尔在那束宛如实质的目光里局促地笑了一下。  
“你的颂歌一定会给他带来好运的，布鲁斯。”他握住男人温暖的手掌轻声说，“他一定也很想你。”  
布鲁斯摇头否认：“他应该恨我……恨我把他丢在黑暗里，恨我让他受尽苦难，恨我……”  
他紧紧地抱着卡尔，声音嘶哑，忽然之间泣不成声。  
“……我恨我自己。”  
卡尔抱着布鲁斯颤抖的身体，急急说道：“布鲁斯！布鲁斯……他不会怪你的，你那么好，是我这辈子遇见的最好的人啦。”他见布鲁斯仍然痛苦不堪，连忙又道：“如果、如果他怪你的话，我帮你给他说情好不好？到时候我告诉他你失去他有多难过，告诉他你有多想他，告诉他你是多么好的一个人：你爱戴家里每一个成员、尽心尽力的帮助我、还捐助了无数多的孩子……你真的超棒，布鲁斯，你知道吗，你是我的希望……”  
“够了！”  
布鲁斯抬起头厉声打断他。  
“说恨我！克拉克！说——恨——我！”  
卡尔惊呆在原地，茫然的眨着眼睛。  
布鲁斯凌厉的眼睛和熏红的眼眶像是鬼怪一样高举三叉戟，卡尔被那一股炙烈的怒火冲击得晕头转向。  
“布鲁斯——？”  
“告诉我，克拉克，告诉我是谁！”  
卡尔被布鲁斯捏得生疼，他终于在布鲁斯不同寻常的态度里开始害怕了。  
“你在说什么？”他恐惧的开始挣扎。  
布鲁斯却完全没注意。他的脑海里回荡着走进钢琴房前所发生的一切，他在达米安的视频通讯里寻到了陈旧又黑暗的肯特地窖。  
“让人难以置信，父亲。”达米安在视频里说，“乔纳森的地窖里有一艘外星飞船！”  
摇晃的视频之中，银灰机身上硕大的S形图标如闪电击穿乌云，让布鲁斯一度失去语言。  
“这个标志很眼熟。”达米安说，“乔纳森项链上的那块金属就有这样的标志。”  
乔纳森为什么要随身携带一块外星金属？  
布鲁斯心中发凉，无数多的疑点纷至沓来。  
他的父母为何在听闻这个标志的时候连夜赶回家中？克拉克失踪后发誓不再踏入哥谭一步的肯特夫妇缘何忽然不远千里赶来庄园？忙于市政生意的玛莎为什么待卡尔亲厚如家人甚至愿意花费整晚整晚的时间学习心理学？托马斯又为什么在听闻卡尔父母双亡的结论时惊诧难明？  
——他们的表现就像是知道什么一样。  
布鲁斯挂断通讯走进钢琴房里时头脑发懵，手脚都软了。  
卡尔·艾尔坐在钢琴凳上抬头望着他的目光笑若清辉白月。那片纯粹的蓝，除了他的克拉克还有谁？  
他为什么现在才发现？  
明明有那么多疑点，他之前为什么不愿意去想？  
为什么没去寻根究底！为什么！蝙蝠侠的侦查能力有烂到现在才发现真相？！  
不，你只是恐惧真相！你害怕卡尔·艾尔是克拉克·肯特、害怕这一切肮脏的可怕的遭遇都是发生在克拉克的身上！  
所以你不相信，你忽略那些疑点，你把他拒之门外。  
你这个卑鄙无耻伪善的败类！他就在你面前！饱受欺凌，伤痕累累！  
——而你却不相信！  
布鲁斯眼眸若刀，饱含怒气，眼睛鼓涨猩红的血丝。他死死攥紧卡尔的腰，面颊一阵神经性的抽搐。  
他咬牙切齿，压抑的怒吼从胸中喷薄而出。  
卡尔终于在布鲁斯的咆哮中尖叫出声，恐惧地挣脱钳制，蜷缩躲进钢琴下面。  
放过我……  
他痛苦的啜泣。

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

卡尔听见有人在靠近大门，咯哒咯哒清脆敲响地板的声音让他紧张地蜷缩在墙角，畏惧发抖。每当他从黄太阳房里出来后的第二天，他的神经相较于以往总是会更加紧绷和脆弱。  
出于未知的原因，在第二天他的听觉会异常灵敏，平时无法被查知到的门外的动静都会清晰的在他耳边回荡，从而引起他无时无刻的紧张和害怕。  
走进来的是巴克利教授，他戴着细致的银色眼镜，透明的玻璃下一双浅棕色的眼睛总是很专注柔和的凝视卡尔，但卡尔却总是害怕和他对视。  
“站起来好吗，乖孩子。”  
巴克利先生说话的语调也是轻柔的，含着尊敬和请求，但也从来不允许卡尔拒绝。  
卡尔遵照指示从地上站起来，双手摇摆不定不知如何正确的展示自我，或者说，他无法适应在人前大面积的露出自己的身体和容貌，这是常年畏缩在墙角和躲避人群带来的后果。  
“好孩子，”巴克利赞扬道，下一句却话锋一转，质问道，“但卡尔，宝贝，你跑到哪里去了？”  
卡尔惊诧地瞪大双目，恍然间发觉身处的环境笼罩着一层模糊的白光，巴克利离他很近，却又很远。  
“你到哪里去了？”巴克利仍然在问，“我们碰不到你，孩子，你到哪里去了？离开这里你怎么生活？你知不知道这里才是你的家？”  
卡尔惶恐地后退了几步，抱住肩膀连连摇头。  
巴克利的声音却仍没有停止。  
“卡尔，赶紧回来吧，我们还要给你做体检呢。你不是想要个宝宝吗？快回来吧，我们都很期待你的宝宝……”  
不……  
卡尔抱住头低声啜泣。  
不要。  
他不要宝宝、不要回去、不要……  
“离开这里你能去哪呢？卡尔，你不属于这个世界，只有我们才能接纳你，爱你，给你一切……你的父母因你而死，你还记得吗？离开这里，你会给大家带来多大的困扰？”  
不……  
布鲁斯不是这么说的……  
卡尔痛苦的挣扎。  
布鲁斯明明说、这个世界、这个世界……  
“卡尔！”  
卡尔猛地睁开眼睛，眼前出现布鲁斯慌张的模样。  
“你醒了！”布鲁斯有些激动，捏着卡尔的手有些不必要的紧张，“我看你一直在、在梦里哆嗦……”他勉强冷静下来，握着卡尔的手，担忧地问：“做噩梦了吗？”  
卡尔迟钝的摇摇头，眼底一阵难受的酸胀疼痛。布鲁斯伸手想要将他扶起来，卡尔却下意识地向被子里缩了缩。布鲁斯一顿，却未停下动作，揽住卡尔的腰将他抱坐起来，靠在床头。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
他低声询问，递过水杯。  
卡尔润了润嗓子，脑海里忽然回忆起自己失去意识前布鲁斯奇怪的模样，不禁有些迟疑地看向布鲁斯。  
“你……”他缓慢地问，“你怎么了吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，深深地望了眼他，最后转过了视线。  
卡尔心头忽然有些发堵，喝水的动作一颤，倒出的水流岔进气管，呛咳出声。水杯被反应迅速的布鲁斯拿走，卡尔捂住嘴进而捂住脸，没有再放下手来。  
布鲁斯握住他的手腕。  
“卡尔？”  
卡尔细弱的气音没有躲过布鲁斯的听觉，但在那个时候不知为何卡尔的手劲变得大得吓人，布鲁斯硬是拉不开他捂住脸的手。  
“卡尔？”  
布鲁斯慌了神，低声呼劝卡尔的名字，却不知道他突如其来的崩溃情绪是为了什么。  
托马斯玛莎和阿尔弗雷德在几个小时前已经严厉警告过布鲁斯，不管他心中是如何的痛苦和自责，也不该在伤痛未愈记忆未全的克拉克面前如此失态。  
“这是对他的又一次伤害，布鲁斯。”  
他的母亲这样严肃的对他说道。  
“卡尔现在根本没有身为克拉克的记忆，你这样刺激他，对我们都没有好处。”  
布鲁斯神情恍惚地坐在沙发上，卡尔·艾尔在楼上由阿尔弗雷德妥善照顾。也不知是不是布鲁斯表现的神情过于憔悴，谴责过后，玛莎又软了声调，爱怜地抚摸儿子麻木的脸颊。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……我知道你有多痛苦，我知道当你知道卡尔就是克拉克时内心是多么震撼和难过，但你要清楚，”母亲温柔地说，“这一切的结果并不是你的错，好吗？”  
布鲁斯直视着玛莎柔软泛红的眼眶，笑了一声，捂住脸搓揉了几下，静默一阵，好半晌后，才含糊地喃喃道：“为什么不是我的错？”  
玛莎心如刀绞，紧紧握住儿子的手。  
“他只是想要几个兔子模样的小饼干，”布鲁斯说，“我为什么不给他买？”  
“我忙着去看自己喜欢的话剧，就把他一个人扔在大街上。”布鲁斯望着母亲，浅灰蓝的眸子中毫无起伏，“如果我没把他扔下，这一切又怎么会发生？”  
“布鲁斯，”托马斯站到布鲁斯手边，拍了拍他的肩，低声道，“你告诉我，你接受现在的克拉克吗？”  
布鲁斯眼光动了一下。  
“为什么不？”他反问道，“我找了他这么久，为什么不接受？”  
“那就去陪着他。”托马斯说，“好好陪着他，看着他，去听听他这些年的故事和回忆，然后听听他的心声。”  
布鲁斯迟疑地偏了偏头。  
托马斯：“不愿意？”  
“不……我……我怎么能……”布鲁斯咬牙，“我现在应该去查那些人是谁……”  
托马斯：“你现在不应该去调查那些人是谁，布鲁斯，你应该陪着克拉克。”  
“不要说你怎么还能有脸待在他身边，亲爱的，”玛莎亲了亲布鲁斯的额头，“他现在最需要的就是你，你明白吗？卡尔需要你，克拉克需要你。”  
布鲁斯默然无语。  
阿尔弗雷德下楼来的时候告诉他们，卡尔正在梦中抽搐。  
“也许是做了噩梦，”老管家忧愁地说，“怎么也叫不醒，嘴里一直在说一些听不懂的词语……”  
玛莎看向布鲁斯，道：“上楼去吧，宝贝。”  
此时此刻，布鲁斯紧紧握住卡尔捂面的手，呼唤他的名字。两人手指间流淌的气流和四溢的滚烫泪水几乎让布鲁斯产生了被烫伤的错觉，他跪在床上，半拥着卡尔削瘦的身躯，恨不能用刀剜出自己的心脏。  
“卡尔……卡尔……”  
布鲁斯嘶声呼唤，指尖抽搐。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
他不知在为了什么道歉，也许是为几十年前的任性也或许是为近在咫尺的失控，或者这二十几年内的一切的一切。在面临卡尔无声痛哭的时刻，他冲口而出的除此之外再不知有什么好说。  
卡尔似乎是听见了布鲁斯凌乱的声音，他在紧闭着眼的黑暗中抓紧布鲁斯的手掌，眼泪仍然止不住的往下流。  
“不要送我回去，布鲁斯，求求你……”他啜泣着哭喊，“求求你，我不想回去！”  
布鲁斯心中万般疼痛。他不知自己的态度缘何给了卡尔自己竟要把他送走、送回实验室的错觉。  
“对不起，卡尔。”布鲁斯紧紧抱着他，“我不会把你送走的，也绝不会再有人从我这里将你夺走，相信我，好吗？”  
两人交握的手汗和泪水糊成一片，卡尔不舍得松开，泪眼朦胧地望着布鲁斯，带着鼻音和哭腔，断断续续地问：“我、我不是克拉克，你会把我送走吗？”  
布鲁斯沉了沉眼眸，忽然明白卡尔为什么又变得那般绝望。他之前呼和的名字、叫嚷的对象，给了卡尔一种极度不安全的错觉。  
想通的布鲁斯断然低声道：“不会。”  
卡尔仍然在不受控制的哆嗦，得到回应后浅浅地向布鲁斯露出个笑容，紧接着却收回手环抱住自己的膝盖，又低下头去默默淌泪。  
他不知道自己为什么那么难过。  
布鲁斯那样坚定的神情和专注，理应鼓舞他再次振作起来才对，但与之相反的是，这一次它们并没有抚平卡尔心中突然出现的空洞，反而愈发让他感到悲伤和痛苦。  
为什么呢？  
卡尔抹着眼泪想。  
为什么还那么难过啊？  
布鲁斯明明，还是那个细心照顾他的布鲁斯啊！

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

布鲁斯没有在卡尔居住的房间找到他。  
这有点奇怪。  
现在是早上八点钟，布鲁斯整晚没睡。卡尔哭泣的模样一直在他的眼底浮现，衣服被眼泪沾湿的地方早已经干涸，皮肤却仍然感到潮湿和刺痛。  
他始终想知道当年究竟是谁带走了他的男孩——当他知道卡尔就是他失落的星星后，这世界上的其他一切就不再那么重要了。  
“卡尔在哪？”  
他询问阿尔弗雷德。  
老管家只是看了他一眼，然后说：“您应该去休息。”  
“你知道我不会睡得着。”布鲁斯道，“他在哪？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“书房，如果您一定要知道的话。”  
从餐厅出来的托马斯叫住了转身离去的布鲁斯。  
“你有看今天的报纸吗？”他问道。  
布鲁斯顿了顿，回答：“没有。”  
托马斯道：“你应该看看。”  
布鲁斯转回身来。  
“我不认为这些依靠零星事实杜撰故事的报纸有任何参考意义。”  
“你是说今日头条是假的吗？”托马斯神情异常严肃，他紧紧盯着布鲁斯，“蝙蝠侠将人悬挂高空，险些致人死亡？”  
布鲁斯低声道：“他不会死，我说了报纸就是喜欢夸大其词！”  
“反思一下你的行为布鲁斯！”托马斯勃然怒道，“你捆住的不是他的脚或者其他什么地方，而是他的头！你是想绞死他吗？！”  
布鲁斯仿佛一只暴躁的狮子一样瞪大眼睛咆哮起来。  
“我知道！我没打算绞死他！我知道戈登什么时候会救下他！”  
“你失控了！你这是在对无辜的人发泄心中的怒火！如果戈登晚到了呢？如果在警方到达之前那个人没坚持住吊死了呢？你知不知道你昨晚险些成为一个杀人犯！”  
“这都是不成立的假设！”布鲁斯咬紧牙，“事实是——他还活着，这就够了！并且——他不是一个无辜的人，他是一个强奸杀人犯。”  
托马斯难掩神情中的失落和伤心。  
“你不能这样……”  
阿尔弗雷德想要劝上两句，斜刺里传来的声响却先一步破除了面前父子俩紧张而拉锯的争吵。  
“布鲁斯？”  
卡尔捧着书站在楼梯转角的地方，扶住栏杆向下打望着他们，显得有些惶惶。  
布鲁斯和托马斯刹时间默契的收敛了身上不断向外延伸的怒气和刺一样扎人的棱角。  
布鲁斯几步跨到卡尔身边，说：“我刚刚在找你。”  
“找我？”  
卡尔向阿尔弗雷德和神色尚还有些凝重的托马斯打了个招呼，还想说点什么，却被布鲁斯半扶半抱的强制拖走了。  
布鲁斯脸上在意的模样让卡尔莫名高兴起来，笑着又问道：“找我干什么？我、我醒了之后就下来吃了个饭——全麦面包和果酱真的很好吃……然后我就到书房看书啦，阿福说这边都是你收藏的书籍。”他们并排走进书房，卡尔指了指靠西面的一整排书柜。  
“你都看过吗？”  
布鲁斯嗯哼一声，在卡尔惊叹的目光里笑了笑，随手将他抱在怀里的书抽出来，看了看封皮，弯起眼睛。  
“这是本儿童读物，卡尔。”  
卡尔微微红了脸。  
“我觉得蛮有意思的……”他说。  
“你看到哪里了？”布鲁斯翻开书页，零星几个姑娘和鸭子的词语流水般从指间滑过。  
卡尔截住他翻书的手，停在拇指姑娘那一页上。  
“看到这里了。”  
布鲁斯和卡尔坐到沙发上，布鲁斯摩挲着纸页，轻声道：“你愿意和我分享一下吗？我想听你讲。”  
卡尔最初不解其意，随后在接触到布鲁斯望来的眼神时，不知怎么的就想到之前布鲁斯为他读书的事情。  
“我、我可以为你读书。”卡尔眼前一亮，却仍然有些忐忑的提议道，“可以吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯本意只是想听听卡尔如何讲述一个故事，想要多听听卡尔的声音，并不是要卡尔为他读书。  
但……这个主意也不错。  
布鲁斯将书还给卡尔，低声笑道：“当然了，我很高兴。”  
于是卡尔高兴的接过书，翻到布鲁斯压住的那一页，一个字一个字轻声读了起来。  
“很久很久以前，有一个女人想要一个小小的孩子……”  
布鲁斯靠在沙发上注视读书的卡尔。他的身影被简短的勾勒在空气中，粉红的嘴唇上下磕动，吐出一个又一个流利的词语。卡尔的头发很黑，鸦羽一般柔亮，低垂的眼皮也挡不住其下那一双玻璃一样易碎又光彩照人的眼睛。  
这就是他的克拉克，他失去整整二十二年的克拉克。  
他的星星。  
布鲁斯还记得曾经的男孩是怎么用那双蓝眼睛望着他的。那时候他是那么小，那么活泼，喜欢把一切发现的新东西和好玩的东西留下来带给他看。  
如果他们去看蝴蝶，他会追着他们跑。  
在布鲁斯跌倒的时候，克拉克试图让一只蓝色的蝴蝶停在他的手指上，但他失败了。  
“以后，我也会飞的。”  
但克拉克并没有沮丧，他跑回来将布鲁斯拉起，笑嘻嘻的说：“到时候布鲁斯想去哪都可以哦。”  
“那我们可以早上去中国吃早餐，然后再飞回来，不让爸爸妈妈他们发现。”布鲁斯一本正经的回答，“我听说中国的小笼包很好吃。”  
克拉克疑惑不解：“那是什么？”  
“上一次阿福想要挑战的食物，但他失败了，最后做成了有肉的面筋汤。”  
克拉克恍然大悟。  
“小笼包也是这样的吗？”他皱起鼻子，说，“那我不想吃，那个面汤不好喝。”  
布鲁斯迟疑的回答：“……据说应该不是。”  
“你也不知道，那我不要吃那个！我想去日本吃寿司！”  
“那个海苔不好吃！妈妈也做过！”  
布鲁斯陷在记忆里的争吵中不知不觉笑了起来，手撑在头侧意识一片混沌。  
不知不觉间，他低喃出声：“克拉克……”无数次他都梦见过那个活跃又清脆的声音，但从来没有人回应他。  
今天，却是例外。  
他得到了回应。  
“你想睡觉吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯迷迷糊糊嗯了一声，抽了抽气，想看看说话的人，眼皮却怎么也睁不开。  
一只温暖的手在此时扶住了他的头。  
“躺在我腿上睡会，好吗？”  
布鲁斯鼻间一酸，眼角有些湿润。  
“好……”  
他回答，带着厚厚的鼻音。  
顺着那双手的指引他倒下来，靠在一个纤细的人影腿上。意识几经浮沉，在又一次平稳响起的、清朗的声音中，他彻底陷入了黑暗之中。  
卡尔捧着书本，仍然锲而不舍低声朗读。  
“……可怜的拇指姑娘在清晨醒来，她离开了父母，被癞蛤蟆放在一片四周全是水的荷叶之上，她愤怒哭喊、绝望又伤心……”

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

风穿过未关的窗棂拂动厚重的亚麻窗帘时，布鲁斯在梦里打了个哆嗦，猛然自黑暗中清醒过来。  
视野有些模糊，头昏脑胀。这感觉布鲁斯并不陌生，就像是熬夜三天睡醒后，肉体腐朽，灵魂膨胀，恶心欲吐。  
但他还记得自己在什么地方。卡尔·艾尔无声地靠在沙发背椅上，侧歪着头显然陷入了一场沉睡。  
布鲁斯小心翼翼从他的腿上爬起来，外套从身上滑落。他懵了几秒，在回头看见卡尔可怜巴巴缩着肩膀取暖的模样时才意识到他把他的外套给了自己。  
哥谭的冬天总是阴雨不断，流动的风寒冷刺骨，一件毛衣显而易见的并不能阻止这些寻缝而进的冬蚂蚁。  
布鲁斯起身关了窗，抖开掉落的外套又脱下自己身上的一件将卡尔严严实实包裹起来。被布鲁斯体温捂热的衣物温暖宜人，卡尔在梦里蹭了蹭，把脸埋进暖烘烘的外套中，拱了拱，喉咙中模糊出舒适的呻吟。  
布鲁斯站在原地将卡尔的反应全都看在眼里，嘴角不自觉露出丝丝微笑。  
卡尔正在好转。他虽然还是有些瘦小，但四肢却有了力道，皮肤和头发也不再像之前那般枯槁。他的身体正在好转，也许心灵也是。  
布鲁斯不知道。  
那些痛苦、伤痕和过去永远真实的存在着。它们或许会被藏进盒子里，埋在泥土中、黑暗里，但却永远不会腐烂，永远不会消失。  
布鲁斯不知道如何再去面对这深渊。二十二年前，他淌过冰冷的暗河接受了克拉克的失踪，二十二年后，命运再次将他放在河对岸，这一次，暗河变做沼泽，恶心和恶臭裹足，稍稍动弹即会沉入更深的泥沼。  
他只有鼻子还在呼吸，浑身发冷，四肢僵硬，裹足不前。  
当结果和罪行一一暴露，他便再没法原谅曾经的自己。克拉克都经历过什么？那些肮脏的、贪婪的、不可以被原谅的……

你感觉到了吗？  
它正在跃动，生机勃勃，红艳诱人，惊心动魄的恐惧。只有恐惧是人类最纯粹的情感，你的愤怒、怨恨、叹息，都是它阵痛的产物。蝙蝠侠……你是个怪物，而怪物都来源于恐惧，告诉我，是什么样的真实才孕育了你这个怪胎？

“我听说您昨晚给稻草人留下了个难以磨灭的烙印？”  
阿尔弗雷德端来温牛奶的时候，布鲁斯还穿着装甲坐在蝙蝠电脑面前。听见声音他抬头横了老管家一眼，接着回头又做起了手上的事情，没有回答。  
“看起来我在您这里已经彻底失去吸引力了。”阿尔弗雷德做势欲走，“也许卡尔少爷会很开心自己多了杯牛奶可以喝。”  
布鲁斯不满道：“你不能给他喝加了料的催眠牛奶。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“那么我独家秘制的温牛奶就要被扔进垃圾桶了，噢，真是让人伤心。”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴角，冷哼一声。  
阿尔弗雷德再次走近，将托盘放在桌子上。  
“你知道今天又有关于你的头条，对吗，布鲁斯少爷？”  
“布鲁西最近可没有参加什么宴会。”  
“当然，我说的是某个让人意外的兼职。”  
布鲁斯并不上心的哼了一声，目光始终落在面前的屏幕上。  
阿尔弗雷德安静的等了几分钟，似乎知道自己再得不到什么反应了，微微叹气。  
“您知道老爷和夫人都很担忧你……你们两个。”阿尔弗雷德单手落在布鲁斯裹覆着冰冷铠甲的肩膀上，“我的少爷，我希望你明白，现在发生的一切痛苦是我们和肯特家所有人的痛苦，我们和你一样悔恨当初那个夜晚，如果这一切都没有发生，你们会是多么快乐的两个小伙子？卡尔少爷身上发生的那些事情让人愤怒、伤心……他们不可原谅，不值得原谅，他们应当受到制裁和惩罚。只是这一切，并不意味着苦痛从此便将与我们如影随形。现在最好的消息应当是——克拉克少爷还活着。”  
布鲁斯咬牙切齿低吼道：“我永远不会感激他们让克拉克活下来。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“当然，如果有机会，我倒是想让他们尝尝我双管猎枪的威力。”  
他们沉默下来，洞壁上的蝙蝠张开翅膀，又慢悠悠缩回身体。  
布鲁斯涩声道：“我只是……”  
阿尔弗雷德收回覆盖在布鲁斯肩膀上的手，轻声道：“我明白。”  
布鲁斯吐出一口气，胸口淤积的疼痛像一团即将雷暴的云雨。  
阿尔弗雷德道：“您的愤怒无处宣泄，痛苦也无处安放，布鲁斯少爷，也许您该听听克拉克少爷的意见，或许有意想不到的效果。”  
布鲁斯摇头。  
“我不可能去问他。”他坚定地说。  
阿尔弗雷德：“您看起来已经有了什么想法？”  
布鲁斯目光沉默地望着屏幕，蓝色的眼眸中眸光流动。他抬手摘下眼眶中闪烁数字的隐形眼镜，在一片空白中说道：“我会等。”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎对这个突如其来的回答有些意外：“等什么？”  
“等那一天的到来。”布鲁斯说，“等卡尔·艾尔能够在天空中飞翔，等他想起过去，等他有一天向我提起他的痛苦。”  
“我会等。等他细数我的过失，等他指责我的过去，等他审判我的罪行……如果他要我的补偿，我会把余下的生命都补偿给他；如果他要寻找那些施予痛苦者，我将永远站在他的身旁。”他扯下蝙蝠侠的披风，一字一顿道：“并且绝不离开。”  
阿尔弗雷德攥紧手掌。  
“我们无法阻止你吗？”他问道。  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，又移开目光，平声问道：“你有准备我的早餐吗？”  
老管家深深望着他，好一阵后才回神似的：“哦……我想你也许需要先睡个觉，昨晚又是忙碌的一个晚上，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯穿好长外套，耸耸肩，回答：“我想和卡尔一起吃个早餐。”  
“我还以为你没有在家里监视卡尔少爷的起居呢。”阿尔弗雷德道，“如果您坚持要先吃早餐，那我就得上去了。”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“谢谢你，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德摊了下手，端起被弃置的牛奶抿了一口，挑起眉毛。  
“嗯，味道不错，您不来点吗？”

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

布鲁斯在客厅立起了一个老式的留声机。暗黄色花状的喇叭妖娆绽放，中空的黑色管道旋转连接下方的播放装置。  
卡尔原本坐在沙发旁边看书，时不时抬眼向发出窸窸窣窣声响的男人投以一个好奇的注视。两分钟后，他趴在沙发靠背上，书本抱在怀里，目不转睛地观察着布鲁斯的‘伟业’。  
“这是什么？”  
布鲁斯直起身的时候听见卡尔的询问，笑了一下：“留声机。”  
卡尔露出恍然的神色，他不是不知道这种可以唱歌的东西，只是还没有将这样不太常见的玩意和脑海里的名词对上号。  
“它能唱歌对吗？”卡尔兴致勃勃地问，“我们能让他唱歌吗？”  
布鲁斯因为卡尔话里可爱的拟人形容而笑容不断，他拿出早已备好的黑色唱片。  
“这就是他的嗓子啦。”布鲁斯说，“你想来吗？”  
卡尔放下书本兴致高昂的走过来，接过布鲁斯递来的唱片。  
“我该怎么做？”他显得有几分紧张。  
布鲁斯笑着说：“把它放上去，像这样——看，这就好了。”  
唱片开始旋转，纤细的唱针沿着弯曲的刻槽来回震动，牵牛花般绽放的喇叭里即刻飘扬出悠扬动听的旋律。  
卡尔瞪大眼睛，似乎有几分不可置信。几秒钟后，他弯起眼睛，嘴角像是抹了蜜一样甜蜜。  
“这太神奇了！”他高兴地说，“就像爸爸的水晶球一样神奇。”  
布鲁斯知道他说的水晶球是什么。那些人类研究员在那颗蕴藏几万光年智慧的水晶球中残害了一名纯然无辜的生命。  
布鲁斯微咳一声，将脑中刹时产生的惊怒甩出情绪之中。他转眼专注地盯着卡尔，盯着他的克拉克——他的脸庞是那么白皙，远比希腊最脍炙人口的雕像更加细腻柔滑，他的眼睛像是海水一样透明，满盈着生机勃勃的期待。  
你怎么能又在他面前突然发起火来。  
布鲁斯规矩地抬起右手，微微带着笑容，出口的声音却有点低哑。  
“来跳舞吗，卡尔？”  
“跳舞？”  
“我假设你看过无数关于跳舞的影像记载，但这却是你第一次跳舞。”布鲁斯拾起卡尔的手腕，带领他停在空旷的大理石地板上，“抬起手来，卡尔，就是这样——跟着我旋转，好吗？”  
卡尔紧紧贴在布鲁斯身上，头颅抵在布鲁斯肩膀上，而神情始终介于迷惑与兴奋之间。他起初迈不开腿，只能被动的顺着布鲁斯的动作来回胡乱地旋转。不知道被布鲁斯从哪里搞来的留声机孜孜不倦地旋转着，像是一个被束缚许久不曾歌唱的老人一样佝偻在原地背着手，脸上逐渐泛起愉悦的光芒。他张着嘴，洪亮的声音便倾泄而出，在亮堂堂的大厅里发着光。  
卡尔渐渐找到了歌曲的节奏，在踩了三次布鲁斯的鞋子后，他惊奇地发现自己已经能够自如地随着音乐摇摆了。  
“我不知道自己的身体还可以这样动。”卡尔说出的话带着细微的喘气声，他没怎么运动过，半首歌的时间里脸上便出了一层薄汗，握着布鲁斯的手也变得湿乎乎的，但没有人记得去松开手指。  
“就好像、就好像不是我在控制它一样。”  
布鲁斯说：“相信自己，卡尔，这就是你想做的。”  
卡尔的笑容灿烂得像珍珠，布鲁斯发现自己一刻也离不了这个了。他环住卡尔的腰，在来回交缠的舞步中缓慢地移动。  
“闭上眼睛，卡尔。”  
卡尔顺从地、毫无戒心地闭上眼睛，扬起的脸上翘着让人身心愉悦的笑容。  
布鲁斯深深看着他，不得不承认这个姿势就像卡尔在向他讨吻一样。但你知道事实不是这样的。布鲁斯微微低下头，凌空在卡尔柔白的面颊上触了一下，随后避开了目光。  
“这是一张相当古老的唱片，”布鲁斯也随着音乐闭上眼睛，在漫天飞舞的音符中用大提琴一般徜徉的音调慢悠悠地说着，“他的创作人写下这首曲子的时候就像我们一样，卡尔……在风中旋转，在地上跳舞，脚跟碰着脚跟。阳光照进来，洒在头上，暖洋洋的惬意。然后他就写下歌曲、写下飘扬的音符，想在太阳里飞翔：假使上帝赐予我们一双翅膀，我将要飞到棉花糖离去。”  
卡尔笑出了声，他仍旧闭着眼，靠着布鲁斯。激烈的舞步不知道怎么时候停了下来，他们只是相互依偎着，一个抱着另一个，双手交缠，头靠着头，颈子碰着颈子，亲密地接触在一起悠悠摇晃。  
音乐的声音不知从什么时候起变得有些细小了，卡尔没有注意。  
“他是这么说的？”他问道。  
布鲁斯不置可否：“你猜？”  
卡尔悠闲地抱着他的腰，头埋在男人宽阔的胸膛上。两人一时间又重归于寂静，无声地享受相互拥抱的这个时刻。  
卡尔长长地叹气，忽然充满感慨地说：“真好啊……如果我能飞，我也会想像他那样飞到棉花糖里去……”他在臆想中咯咯笑了两声，又向布鲁斯解释他知道云其实没有看起来那么软。没一会他沉默下来，抓着布鲁斯的衣服失落地说：“但我却连阳光照在脸上是什么感觉都不知道。”  
布鲁斯没有给他形容那是种什么感觉，也没有选择去安慰他。他只是开口，声音低沉而充满实感。  
“感受它。”  
卡尔疑惑地偏了偏头。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，望着花园中一片盎然的草地，和仍然没有睁开双眼的卡尔，轻声说道：“如果你想知道那是什么感觉，只需要去感受它就可以，卡尔。”  
卡尔皱起眉，撇下嘴角。  
“我想感受它……”他委屈地说，“但当它不愿意照在你脸上的时候，我能怎么办呢……”  
于是布鲁斯说：“睁开眼。”  
卡尔停了下来。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他心中忽然因为一种奇怪的直觉而感到慌乱，耳廓充血，脸颊绯红。  
布鲁斯再次平静地说道：“睁开眼。”  
卡尔埋首在他的肩膀，突然开始颤抖。  
“我不知道……”他惶然道，颤栗着，“我们在什么地方？布鲁斯？我们……？”  
他没有将话说完，便急切地睁开了双眼。  
斐然翠绿的草地映入眼帘，红的玫瑰、白的郁金香、褐色的泥土和透明的泉水。世界空荡荡，蓝色的天空白云飘扬。  
卡尔呆滞在原地，两秒钟后，开始尖叫。  
布鲁斯猛地捉紧他的手臂禁锢在身上，怀抱着腰身凑近面颊，不让卡尔蜷缩起来逃避。  
“卡尔！”他厉声呼喝，“看着我！看着我！”  
他的声音扭曲成几大块不曾见过的色条，红的、白的、绿的、黑的，从徘徊前进的涡轮里挣扎出来，冒着水汽和滚烫的温度。  
卡尔痛苦地抬起眼睛，布鲁斯的身影在里面摇晃，好似一池被石头打碎的倒影。  
“布鲁斯……”  
他喘息着，发出悲鸣，不明白世界怎么会突然转了个个，全然的空荡怎么会突然变得尖锐又充满刀刺，他心慌意乱又气短，重重迭荡的、像是溺水一样的痛苦又抓住他了。  
“你听见什么了？”布鲁斯捧住他的脸询问，用力地盯着那双涣散的瞳孔，又努力不让愤怒出现在自己的脸上。  
“你听见什么了，我的宝贝？”他低声劝哄，一遍遍抚摸卡尔的额头和后颈，“看着我，卡尔，听我说话……”  
卡尔茫然地望着他。  
“这世界太大了，宝贝，就只是听着我，好吗？”布鲁斯一遍又一遍地说，“听，我在这呢。”他拾起卡尔的手搭在自己的胸口，“你听见了吗？”  
卡尔迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，他摸到什么了？  
布鲁斯的心跳得很快。它的主人很紧张、也很痛苦。手指下的胸口因为内里血管的震动而触摸到一下又一下轻微的起伏，咕咚——咕咚——血液流动。那一瞬间——就像是玻璃被砸碎，雏鹰掉下山崖，纸糊的纷纷扬扬化作泡沫，一切众生有相变作尘土，耳鸣的、旋转的，忽然凝实起来。  
“……”  
他像是在干旱中苦苦行走的僧侣，恍惚间触碰到佛陀的脚底。  
“……我听见心跳……”  
他干涩地说，不久前的欢愉全俱成为嘶哑的破旧鼓风机，风灌进去，呼啦着又停止，但他坚持说道：“我听见心跳。”  
他流下泪来，说：“我只听见心跳。”  
布鲁斯猛地放松肩膀，用力抱紧他好久没有说话。  
卡尔将耳朵贴在他的胸膛上，一只眼睛露在外面，沾着晶莹的泪水，和空荡荡的阳光。  
耳边，只有一个声音在回荡。  
——“就只是……听着我。”

他的心脏掷地有声。

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

布鲁斯让他第一次触碰到了阳光。  
站在宽阔的绿草地和瓦蓝的天空之下，惶恐褪去后，伴着徜徉悱恻的古典乐曲，卡尔爱上了这无色却温暖的东西。  
它落在手指上的触感多么轻盈？  
卡尔一手握住布鲁斯的臂膀，在心底翻涌不绝的惶恐海浪中将自己固定在名为布鲁斯的桩上，轻轻的，让阳光在指尖绽放。  
“……它有温度。”  
卡尔·艾尔小小的惊叹，欢悦鼓起的苹果肌在阳光下饱满而诱人。  
布鲁斯在那一双即惊讶又欢喜的眼睛里点头，说：“当然。”他摸了摸卡尔的额头，将一两摞散乱的额发归顺。卡尔无疑值得这样的阳光。布鲁斯微微眯起眼，险些被唇红齿白的美丽男孩在光影中闪瞎了眼睛。他是如此夺目。  
卡尔握着布鲁斯的手在充足的光线里摇晃着，纤长清秀的影子随之手舞足蹈。  
“这就是影子吗？”卡尔聪明的小脑瓜极快速的将储藏在脑子里的知识和目之所见对应起来，“它在跟着我动诶！”  
布鲁斯失笑。  
“影子当然会随着我们而动。”他执起男孩的手，“你看，这是什么？”  
卡尔惊奇地瞪大眼睛：“小鸟！”  
“这个呢？”  
“是蝴蝶！”  
卡尔渐渐松开紧握着布鲁斯的手，学着布鲁斯的模样生涩地组合起手指来。向布鲁斯兴奋的展示。  
布鲁斯含笑看着他。两个人在花园里一待就是一整天，卡尔对影子间的游戏充满趣味，直到太阳落山仍还是恋恋不舍。  
“明天太阳还会升起。”  
布鲁斯说：“别担心好吗，卡尔？”  
直到此时卡尔才从光芒之中回过神来，惶然意识到自己已然暴露在阳光之中。  
“我、我会死吗？”他紧张的问布鲁斯，紧张又害怕，“我晒了阳光，我明天会不会死掉？我才只在阳光下待了一天，我…我还想……”  
布鲁斯说：“别怕，卡尔。绝没有什么能够在我面前夺去你的生命，好吗？”  
卡尔：“真的吗？”  
布鲁斯：“真的。”  
卡尔瞪大眼睛，蓝眼睛里满溢的信任和惊奇像整个宇宙星辰的轨迹一样亮。他问：“疾病也不能吗？”  
布鲁斯在这样的目光下，心像是被针尖细细密密地穿刺，他捧着卡尔的脸颊，一字一顿安慰说道：“不能。”  
卡尔微笑起来，整个人在一瞬间好似被什么点亮了。他高兴的拥抱着布鲁斯，胸中蓬勃的喜悦促使他无法遏制地将脸埋进布鲁斯的肩颈中，痴痴发笑。  
“我感觉我快要飞起来了……”  
卡尔微笑着，被满心的欢喜填满了，就像一只空心的气球被吹满了气，撑开了肚子上皱巴巴的笑脸，进而变做了喜悦的咧嘴大笑。  
布鲁斯扣紧卡尔浮动的腰肢，对忽如其来的事态改变有些措手不及。  
“卡尔。”他的脚悬空了，布鲁斯企图抓稳卡尔将他固定在地上，但那股浮力显然比他的体重和力气还要大。  
布鲁斯看着脚下愈渐远离的土地，捏紧手掌，轻声道：“卡尔，冷静一点。”  
卡尔蹭了蹭男人的衣领，还没有抬起头来：“唔？”  
他们像是孔明灯一样缓慢上浮。布鲁斯看见从屋里出来的托马斯和玛莎，阿尔弗雷德匆匆寻找着软垫。  
布鲁斯悄然捂住卡尔的眼睛。  
他放松声音：“卡尔，乖，我们要进屋吃晚餐了。”  
卡尔点头：“嗯！布鲁斯，我们走吧。”  
他将要松手，布鲁斯却紧紧抓着他不放。  
卡尔迷惑：“布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯蒙着他的眼睛。  
卡尔心中隐隐有了不好的预感。  
“布鲁斯？”他慌乱的抓着男人的背，脸上喜悦的红潮霎时退了个干干净净。  
布鲁斯有些心疼，却不能对此多说什么。他轻声说：“卡尔，放松，好吗？答应我，当你睁开眼，不要紧张。”  
卡尔不知道发生了什么，晚风吹在身上，凉飕飕的，可他的耳朵却变得滚烫。  
“布鲁斯？”他惶恐地呼唤，害怕不已。  
布鲁斯缓缓地，挪开了手掌。  
卡尔的视线越过男人的肩膀，纤毫毕现地看清了脚下硕大的树木和韦恩的家人们忙碌准备缓冲垫的身影。  
他们正浮在空中，而且越升越高。  
卡尔惊恐地喘息了一口。  
布鲁斯骤然捉住他的肩膀：“卡尔！冷静。亲爱的……别害怕。”  
卡尔惶恐地瞪着眼睛，布鲁斯英俊的面容在眼前忽然变作一副白骨。  
卡尔尖叫出声，骤然推开眼前的男人，身体失控，向下摔去。  
布鲁斯紧紧抱着卡尔，用力将男孩按在怀中，迅速在空中调整姿势，以背落地。  
“嗯！”  
布鲁斯闷哼一声，唇齿间尝到了血的味道。  
卡尔从他怀里抬起头来，惶恐地扑上来，又瑟瑟发抖地后退，抱着头缩起肩膀。他不知道发生了什么，但毫无疑问一定是他让布鲁斯从这么高的地方摔下来了。  
“对不起对不起对不起——”卡尔难以抑制的哭了出来，将自己缩成一团，“对不起对不起……”  
幸好阿尔弗雷德他们反应及时，在布鲁斯和卡尔升空附近迅速铺上了软垫。布鲁斯咽下一口猩甜，颤抖地握住卡尔的肩膀。这会他被摔得脑子还有点懵。  
玛莎火速赶了过来，心疼地摸摸儿子的头，又转向卡尔轻声安慰。  
托马斯解开布鲁斯的衣服，便要为他检查身体。  
布鲁斯咳了一声，终于拣回力气，抚开父亲的手：“一点小伤，不碍事。”  
阿尔弗雷德不赞同道：“即使有缓冲，你们也飞得太高了。”  
布鲁斯在玛莎关切的目光中加了句：“真的没事。”他说，“这都是家常便饭。”  
卡尔·艾尔缩在玛莎的臂弯里，泪流不止。  
布鲁斯蹲下身来：“卡尔……”  
卡尔匆匆说：“对不起布鲁斯……”他低着头，哭得上气不接下气。  
他差点将布鲁斯摔死了。这个认知让卡尔·艾尔心如刀绞，他从没有一次那么痛恨自己的欢愉——  
卡尔绝望的想。他只是……  
不……不对。  
心脏砰砰直跳。  
卡尔在惶恐中意识到，似乎在很久之前他也曾那么高兴过，他也曾……  
“我真的可以离开这里吗？”  
他兴奋的再三确认，面对记忆中面容模糊的父亲撒娇。  
“真是太好了！谢谢你爸爸！我迫不及待想要出去啦！”  
他没有意识到男人脸上的怜惜和隐隐约约的左顾右盼，也不明白那样的躲闪和苦闷之下究竟意味着什么。  
“我会带你出去的。”父亲对他说，“但你要安静一点，知道吗？我们会和妈妈一起……”  
他们逃跑，从冰冷的实验室里悄悄溜走。  
克拉克屏气凝神，在一个个擦肩而过的白大褂的巡视下心如雷鼓。他们就要逃出去了，他被满腔的喜悦和快乐充斥着，心头装满了阳光和空气的味道。  
而在那之前，在他们踏出真正的牢笼之前，地狱般的警报却蓦然自灰白中惨叫起来，红彤彤的视野被覆盖。他们被团团围住。  
“不要！放开他们！爸爸！妈妈！”  
克拉克尖叫，嚎哭，不过才九、十岁的孩子拼了命的挣扎。  
“爸爸！”  
“妈妈！”  
爸爸在死前摸了他的脸颊和肩膀。妈妈哭着说：“我们不是你的父母，孩子……但我们想当你的父母！对不起我的宝贝……我们救不了你！”  
克拉克不认识的声音在耳畔磅礴：“两个胆大妄为的农民！竟然敢偷走国家最宝贵的财富！你们真是死不足惜！”  
鲜血流了满地。  
克拉克被按在地上，摸到满手猩红。  
——就像此时此刻布鲁斯嘴边的鲜红一样。  
卡尔骤然失声尖叫，嚎啕痛哭。  
“对不起对不起……”

「永远不要想着逃跑，卡尔。」  
「任何帮助你的人，都会是这个下场。」

卡尔·艾尔伏倒在地上，哭得声嘶力竭。  
“……对不起……”

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

布鲁斯向玛莎投去询问的眼神。  
托马斯捏着男人的肩膀缓缓用力，按压着手下僵硬的肌肉。阿尔弗雷德端来冒着热气的茶点，立在沙发旁边。  
女主人旖旎坐下，对上三人凝望的视线。  
“他睡着了。”玛莎说。  
“他好像想起了什么。很痛苦，一直在哭，但什么也不肯说。”  
布鲁斯豁然站起来。  
玛莎叫住他：“站住布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯僵硬杵在原地。  
玛莎：“你要去哪？”  
布鲁斯微启唇，心头滚过一道闪电，细密的抽痛。他润了润干涸的嗓子，声音嘶哑：“我想……我想陪陪他。”  
“那就为卡尔少爷带点吃的上去吧。”阿尔弗雷德打断玛莎正欲出口的话，“顺便将您的也一并带上去。”  
布鲁斯仓促回应，头也不回地向楼上跑去。当他消失在三人面前，托马斯看向自己揉着眉心的妻子。  
“怎么了？”他坐在玛莎身边，轻柔地握住妻子的手。阿尔弗雷德在他们对面坐下。  
玛莎吸了口气，摇头，手指按着眉心，眼眶微红。  
“我不知道，亲爱的。”她的心上仿佛压着万吨巨石，呼吸也随之变得缓慢而困难，她攥紧托马斯的手，指尖用力得发白。  
“我不知道该怎么办……”她痛苦地说，“亲爱的小玛莎总是在视频里哭，我安慰她，我说你别担心，克拉克已经回来了，一切都会变好的。我安慰她，我——可我的心无时无刻不在抽痛，亲爱的……克拉克受到的伤害我一辈子都无法忘怀，他正在变好，但我无法遗忘——一个可爱的孩子被无情摧毁，吞噬血肉。他瘦骨嶙峋的模样就像一颗钉子扎在我心里，无法拔除……”  
托马斯搂着玛莎的肩膀：“你只是压力太大了，玛莎。”  
“布鲁斯比我更爱他。”玛莎擦去眼角的泪水，“我看得出来。他爱他，从小时候起，他就很喜欢他……托马斯，每一次对克拉克过去的挖掘，都是一把锋刀在凌迟。”她紧紧捏着托马斯的手掌，惶惶不安：“布鲁斯该怎么办？”  
布鲁斯沉静如深渊的面容浮现在脑海里。阿尔弗雷德在蝙蝠洞满壁的寂然中凝视过那双暗流涌动的双眸。他浅浅叹道：“夫人，您的担忧不无道理……但也许，我们应该给少爷们更多抉择的空间。”  
托马斯说：“是的，玛莎……伤害已成，痛苦无法避免，我们能做的只有更信任布鲁斯，不是吗？你知道，他不仅是我们的儿子，还是那个凭一己之力打破哥谭僵局的黑暗骑士……”他摸了摸女人秀气纤长的颈脖，“你太紧张了，my love.”  
玛莎靠在托马斯肩头，缓缓吐出一口浊气，脱力的点了点头。  
也许是她忧虑过多了吧……玛莎想，布鲁斯能帮助卡尔变得更好的。他为此奋斗了几十年，一定不会在最后关头功亏一篑的。

&&  
布鲁斯在踏进卧室的一瞬间就知道卡尔没有睡着。他用假象骗走了玛莎，就像蚌壳一样紧紧闭着嘴巴。  
布鲁斯将两份晚餐放在床头柜上，轻轻坐在床边。从头到脚都裹在被子里的人在异动中微微瑟缩，被子传出一阵细微的颤抖。  
布鲁斯静静坐在床头，一动不动。  
屋子里黑漆漆的，一点光也没有。  
安静，唯有呼吸如此鲜明。  
那沉默太安宁了，也许是第二十三次吸气的时候，卡尔悄悄从被子团里露出了一个眼睛。  
布鲁斯背对着他坐在床边，双手放在岔开的双腿上，背脊微微弯曲，背影宽阔厚实，像一尊沉默的雕像。  
卡尔放下掀开的被脚，缩回黑暗中。呼吸，却辗转难安。从布鲁斯进来以后，他再没有听到男人传来任何动作的声音。  
他为什么这样沉默的坐着？为什么一句话也不说？卡尔心绪起伏，千丝万缕的焦灼挤压着心脏。  
又是几分钟的沉默。  
卡尔越来越无法忍受这样的安静，他忽然爬出被子，双手穿过腋下，用力抱紧了布鲁斯的后背。  
不算重的重量从背后袭来，布鲁斯低头看见苍白交握在身前的手掌，抬手缓缓覆裹其上，牢牢握住了那细微的颤抖。  
布鲁斯终于启唇，发出了进屋后的第一抹声音：“吃饭吗，卡尔？”  
卡尔伏在背上摇头。他不想吃。  
布鲁斯抬头，微微放松了点身子，看着前方宽阔的墙面。  
“是吗？正好……我也不想吃。”  
卡尔的声音闷闷的，带着细细的哆嗦：“……为什么？”  
布鲁斯一根手指一根手指撬开卡尔蜷曲的掌心，将自己的手伸进去握住，十指交扣。  
“因为你不想吃。”布鲁斯说。  
卡尔抖了一下。  
“这不是什么必要的因果关系。不是一个惩罚。”布鲁斯说，“我不想吃……是因为你让我心疼，卡尔。”  
卡尔拼命的摇头，哽咽。他想说点什么，但被拉进布鲁斯怀里，捂住了嘴巴。  
“嘘……”  
男人轻声制止：“不要再说对不起了，卡尔。你没有对不起任何人。”  
卡尔的泪水落下来，打湿了布鲁斯的手掌。布鲁斯将那些湿润擦去，盯着卡尔红通通的眼睛说：“我心疼你，是因为我在乎你。你的每一滴眼泪，为痛苦流下的每一滴泪水，都像岩浆流过我的心脏，灼烧我的魂魄……但不要因此而心生歉疚，卡尔，你所为我带来的每一次阵痛，我都甘之如饴。”  
卡尔擦去泪水，睫毛沾着湿润的光。  
“可我不愿意你疼。”他不假思索，哽咽着说，“对不起布鲁斯……我做错了好多事！我把你从天上扔下来……你流血了——”他颤抖地抚摸男人的唇角，蓝眼睛像倒影在水中的月亮。  
布鲁斯握紧脸旁的手掌。  
“那不疼。”他说，“真的。”  
卡尔捏紧手指。  
“可、可是……”他到现在甚至搞不清为什么两个人会突然出现在空中！而有一瞬间，他的眼前还出现了一副骨骼！  
“也许这个真相很难以让人相信，但卡尔，在阳光之中，你不会生病。  
“你会拥有钢铁之躯。你会飞翔，就像鸟儿一样可以自由自在的沐浴阳光和露水。”  
卡尔不可置信的瞪大眼睛。  
“那些人骗了你。”布鲁斯凑近卡尔，双眼直视，额头碰着额头，“用你的能力折磨你——这就是真相。”  
卡尔闻言心慌意乱，眼神闪烁。他直直的看着布鲁斯，想要从那双灰蓝的眼睛里看到一点愉悦的痕迹，那会让他知道布鲁斯正在开玩笑，他所说的所谓真相其实都是说来骗自己开心的谎言。  
但他什么也没看见。在那双深沉的眼眸之中，他只看见了自己慌乱的模样。  
卡尔断断续续地问：“真、真的吗？”  
布鲁斯郑重地点头。  
卡尔垂下眼，抱紧胳膊，惶惶然而不知该露出什么表情。他呆愣在原地，大脑一片空白。  
「你会生病的……」  
「你会死的……」  
「婊子！」  
「别怕，孩子，我们会逃出去的……」  
卡尔捂住头，拼命地摇头。有什么在脑子里翻涌，记忆和教训蜂拥而至，将他的心撕成雪花般的碎片。  
布鲁斯捏着卡尔的肩膀，额间青筋横跳。  
“卡尔！”他高声喊叫，“听得见我吗？”  
这一声呐喊像一道屏障，刺痛和茫然在一瞬间退潮一样缩回海底。卡尔忽然问：“那我还能再摸一摸光吗？”

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING：Sexual addiction under psychological stress

卡尔·艾尔的手指在空中翻飞，阳光如流沙从指缝中漏出，一点一滴，凝聚于皙白指尖。  
“这是什么？”  
布鲁斯盯着那仿佛点在自己视网膜上的玉白手指，目不转睛。  
“蝴蝶。”他回答。  
“这个呢？”  
“狗。”  
光影之间，卡尔对这个简单游戏的千变万化着迷不已。  
“真的太神奇了，布鲁斯。”卡尔欢呼雀跃，笑容不断，看起来无比的开心，无比的正常。阿尔弗雷德在二楼向他们比了个手势，呼唤二人进屋用午餐。  
卡尔和布鲁斯站起来，踱步进屋中。  
“下午准备做什么？”  
餐桌上，玛莎含笑问道。  
卡尔轻轻含着食物，咀嚼后咽下，轻快地回答：“和昨天一样！”  
托马斯晃了晃叉子：“学人体组织？这可是我的专业。”  
布鲁斯哼道：“我也是专业的。”  
阿尔弗雷德不由得站队：“您的专业致力于怎么快速伤害人体，托马斯老爷的专业明显更得人心。”  
玛莎笑道：“卡尔愿意跟着谁学？”  
卡尔看了看满眼殷切望着自己的托马斯，又看了看不为所动仍然切着牛排的布鲁斯。  
“我……”他难为情的顿在原地，而布鲁斯没有让他回答。男人自如将自己切好的牛排放进克拉克的餐碟里，毫无可选余地的说：“毫无疑问，一定是我。”  
“你根本不让卡尔选择。”托马斯抱怨道，“完全霸占了小卡尔的选择权！太霸道了！”  
卡尔缩在餐桌里，小口吃着布鲁斯递过来的牛排，微红着耳朵，仍然不习惯这样的瞩目。但他知道面前的人对他都没有恶意。卡尔带着点自己都不知道的羡慕看着布鲁斯和托马斯在餐桌上争吵，玛莎和阿尔弗雷德时不时插进话来调笑，气氛便更加和善亲切。卡尔羡慕极了，但他总是不知道该如何去说话。但让人感激的是，即使他不说话，韦恩们也不排斥为难他。  
用餐完毕，布鲁斯和卡尔便坐在了书房中。  
“能看见我的心脏吗？”  
布鲁斯指着自己的心口问。  
卡尔不甚熟练的使用着自己的X视线，在布鲁斯的教导下重新认识人体的各个器官和骨骼。  
“看、看见了。”  
布鲁斯笑了一下：“还算健康吗？”  
卡尔凝眉思索了一下，回答：“健康！”  
布鲁斯揉了揉卡尔的额发：“谢谢。”  
卡尔弯了弯眼睛：“真的很健康。”说着他停下来，看着布鲁斯的左臂，“可你的这里……”他思考一下，“肱二头肌有拉伤的痕迹。发生什么了，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯按了按左臂，翻了一页书籍。  
“没什么。”他说，对卡尔笑了笑，“过来。今天学点其他的。”  
卡尔迷惑的凑上去，认真的听起课来。  
昨日和今日，卡尔已经认真的上了两天人体课程了。这是在布鲁斯得知前天两人从空中掉下来的时候卡尔看见过一具骷髅时决定的。  
“完全不必害怕，卡尔。”布鲁斯对他说，“你看见的骷髅头应该就是我。”他指着自己的头，“在这一层皮肉之下，正是一具白骨。”  
“每个人都是吗？”  
“每个人都是。”  
于是布鲁斯教导起他。  
“这里是头盖骨，这里是颧骨，眼眶，除去眼珠后只有两个大洞……”  
卡尔认真的将这些话记在脑子里。再有一次闪现的X视线中感到惊慌，却不再惶恐。他攥紧拳头，努力遏制住了尖叫和逃跑的欲望。  
这没什么大不了的。就像布鲁斯说的，每个人都是一具白骨，只是卡尔有幸得见世人真实的模样罢了。  
布鲁斯问：“我的骨头是不是比他们更帅？”  
卡尔笑不可遏。  
“是的。”他说，“你是最帅的。”  
布鲁斯含笑捏了捏卡尔的耳垂。  
“卡尔从不说假话，所以我就是最帅的，对吗？”  
卡尔蹭了蹭布鲁斯的手掌，这才低下头继续看书。布鲁斯趴在桌子上，处理蝙蝠的未尽的工作。空气很宁静，而他们谁也没发现他们之间相处的方式有什么不对。  
卡尔微微抬起眼，躲在书本后偷偷看了眼布鲁斯。  
不——不对。  
卡尔想，布鲁斯看着他，和他看着布鲁斯，一定是不一样的。  
他的内心有什么在涌动。自从前天那一番谈话过后，卡尔便感觉自己有一部分被打碎了。  
他什么也没说。他问布鲁斯：“我还能再摸摸光吗？”第二天他和布鲁斯在屋顶上坐看了黎明。  
那很——奇妙。卡尔想，那真的很漂亮。作为一个首次看见日出的人来说，当他看见太阳升起，从地平线上一点一点的撑开万顷黑幕时，那种灵魂上的震撼无法用言语来形容。  
那种时候，他多么的感激自己，竟拥有一双能够看见万物的眼睛。而布鲁斯一直陪着他，卡尔在这一认知中得到了慰藉。然后他就在阳光中睡去，直到午餐时才醒来。  
再然后，他们便再也没谈过那一次意外了。  
卡尔没有在打击中消沉下去，反而变得开朗、爱笑。玛莎曾疑虑过他仍然没有恢复的记忆，但在这两日的阳光中不由得也露出了轻松的笑容。卡尔看起来快乐了许多。没有人说出来，但所有人心中都升起了点点欣慰。  
一切都会变好的。他们在卡尔的笑容里想到，一切正在变好。  
夜晚，用过晚餐。布鲁斯照例为卡尔读了一篇文章，随后和他互道晚安。  
“你又要去工作了吗？”卡尔问。  
布鲁斯说：“是的。”帮他掖紧床被。  
卡尔于是乖巧地说：“晚安，布鲁斯。注意安全。”  
布鲁斯走出门，轻轻关上。  
“嗯，晚安，卡尔。”  
灯光熄灭，房间里只留下寂静，和半拉开的窗帘后流淌进满室月光的透明玻璃。  
卡尔静静躺在床上，眼睛一眨也不眨的睁着，裹在被子里。  
月光像是流进了心里，形成虚无的空洞。  
身躯微微颤抖。  
现在是几点钟？  
卡尔看着天花板，冷汗从额角浮出，滚落。有一阵子他是无法动弹的，只是静静地躺在床上，像是睡着了一样。但他的眼睛大睁着，清醒得毫无睡意。  
是十点钟。  
布鲁斯一般都是十点钟离开的。  
卡尔想。  
为什么我还醒着？  
他蜷缩起来，将头埋进被子里，抱着胳膊，眼睛无法闭合一样睁开着。  
睡觉吧？他想。可我睡不着。  
他一下一下地抚摸交缠在一起的手臂，感到空虚从内心深处蔓延，挟裹于全身。  
现在是几点钟？  
他又一次想到。  
是十点二十六分。  
距离九点钟过了一小时二十六分钟。  
为什么还不睡觉？  
卡尔摸着自己的胸口，控制不住的微微颤抖。他感到腿间的空虚，和压迫在心脏血管上的鼓动。  
你究竟想做什么？  
卡尔紧紧攥着棉被，仓促间不慎吐露出一抹挣扎的泣音。  
他起身，拉上窗帘，将照亮房间的月光遮挡在外，锁上房门。  
躺回床上。  
卡尔缩进被子里，又平直地躺了一会。  
最后，他小心翼翼地，半侧过身子，压着一边的肩膀，缓缓地、迟疑地……将手伸进双腿中。  
指尖碰到早已湿滑的小巧器官，卡尔微微一顿，又是一阵隐秘的颤抖……  
他不想这样的。  
眼泪掉下来。卡尔啜泣着，修长的手指旋转，在敏感的器官上划过。  
可他觉得他好痛苦……  
他根本没有办法……他根本没有办法在虚空中拾起自我。他的灵魂中根本什么都没有……怎么才能站起来？  
卡尔咬紧舌尖，在迟疑而急促的高潮中紧绷抽搐，无声尖叫，汗流浃背。  
他根本没有自我。  
卡尔喘着气，倒进床铺之中，腿间一片靡靡濡湿……

tbc.


End file.
